


Let it burn

by DreamedSilverWings, kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ichiruki month 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: [¡Mes IchiRuki 2019! Día 4: Prohibido] Custodio, un joven convertido a cristiano y que se ordenó como sacerdote, vive una vida amena hasta que llegan a la parroquia un grupo de monjas, y entre ellas, esta una novicia con el par de ojos del color más bonito que había visto en su vida y cabello largo y tan negro como las alas del cuervo que pondrá a prueba en todo lo que cree.





	Let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> Tarde (como siempre). Supongo que ya estarán acostumbrados jajaja.
> 
> Este fic es para el día número 4 del més IchiRuki 2019 con el tema de "prohíbido". Tenía varias ideas, pero al final esta fue el que más nos gustó a mi y a kleinegirl87, mi querida beta... y lo que empezó como algo casi abstracto acabó convirtiéndose en mi shot más largo, con un total de 24771 palabras. Una verdadera bestialidad jajaja, espero que la lectura no les resulte pesada por ese mismo motivo. Al final del fic tengo otras notas y un glosario.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> 1\. Este fic contiene escenas sexuales muy explícitas, tanto que hasta podrían llegar a ser vulgares y hasta a ofender.
> 
> 2\. Hay un eventos violentos que puede descolocar a algunas, pero tomando en cuenta la época (siglo XVII) esta "justificado", recordemos que es ficción, no se enojen conmigo.
> 
> 3\. El fic no es 100% históricamente correcto, que al final era para nuestra diversión y no nos queríamos quebrar la cabeza jaja lo siento :c
> 
> 4\. Si eres muy sensible respecto a los temas religiosos, quizás no deberías de leer esto.
> 
> 5\. El texto es algo ambiguo y dejo "pistas", pero si tienes dudas o algo no te quedó del todo claro y tienes curiosidad siempre puedes mandar un PM o en tu review dejar la pregunta :3 es probable que haga una secuela, así que si no contesto tu duda es porque probablemente la resuelva en esta y no te la quiera arruinar.
> 
> 6\. Hay OoC, mucho.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así probablemente habría acabado siendo un josei.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

Él no nació como un cristiano, pero se convirtió en uno.

Es algo complicado, cualquiera hubiera esperado que siguiera los pasos de su padre, un samurái, y usará la espada para lograr alcanzar el honor.

El padre Robert Accutrone(1) no era perfecto, pero lo había llevado a la luz, le hizo conocer la gracia del buen Dios de occidente, e Ichigo sintió que su vida estaba completa. No existían los días normales, pero era mejor que todo lo que conocía. Estaba harto de la guerra y la sangre, quería más que eso en su vida. No le importaban las antiguas costumbres, él deseaba más. Y aunque no era un sueño en la tierra, el cálido amanecer y los días en el pequeño huerto de la parroquia a la que había sido asignado era mejor que cualquier cosa que un daimyō(2) podría ofrecer. Cada día era un pequeño sacrificio, ver que la mayoría de las personas de la comunidad, que si bien eran amables con él pese a no compartir su fe y su inusual color de cabello claro, expresaban rechazo por su gran Dios le causaba un gran pesar en su corazón porque sabía que ellos no alcanzarían la eternidad. Por eso se esforzaba en que los días no fueran normales, por hacer un pequeño cambio a ese pueblito olvidado.

Lo más complicado en un inicio fue aceptar su nuevo nombre, que le fue otorgado al ser bautizado como Custodio. Extrañaba el que le había dado su madre, un nombre del que solía estar orgulloso, pero era un nuevo hombre, y debía de llevar esa nueva vida.

Terminó de realizar sus oraciones en su habitación, arrodillado frente a la cama con una imagen de la bella Nandogami(3), se persignó y salió de su habitación.

—Buenos días, Custodio— le saludó su mentor apenas entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días— contestó amablemente, era bastante temprano, y sinceramente no esperaba que él ya estuviera despierto. Tomó el trozo de pan que le correspondía, oró brevemente para agradecer ese alimento y lo comió con calma.

— ¿Crees que se logre la cosecha?— preguntó el padre Accutrone, ya algo rendido ante lo escasa de la comida. Extrañaba las comodidades de Europa, en donde sus fieles nunca dejaban un día en el que en su alacena faltará queso, pan, leche y en ocasiones hasta un poco de carne. Pero su Señor le había dado esta misión, y el sacrificio le haría más agraciado ante sus ojos.

—Me he esmerado mucho en ella— tenía fe, su Señor no les iba a abandonar—, solamente están un poco tristes porque no ha caído ni una gota del cielo.

—Quizás nuestras plegarias no han sido suficientes— Custodio piensa lo mismo, quizás sus deseos de no recordar esa fatídica noche son más fuertes que sus oraciones. Debía de ser más fuerte que eso, o Dios no estaría satisfecho con él.

—Los tiempos de Dios son perfectos— justifica Custodio, queriendo desear que realmente sea así.

— ¡Amén!— continuó comiendo despacio, como si así fuera a llenar más su estómago. Custodio se sentía una bestia a su lado por haberse comido su parte tan rápido a comparación de su mentor.

—Iré al huerto— anunció el joven padre mientras se ponía de pie.

—Adelante, no te preocupes.

Custodio suspiró, saliendo de la pequeña casa parroquial para pasar al jardín que había vuelto un huerto de hortalizas con la esperanza de ser autosuficientes, sin embargo la tierra era dura. Con esmero todos los días las regaba, deseando que la fortuna mejorará.

Escuchó un aleteo, y por instinto levantó la vista, aunque ya sabía quién era. Allí estaba, como es ya costumbre, su amigo incómodo, el cuervo. El ave graznó, como queriendo llamar la atención de Custodio, manteniendo el contacto visual de una manera en extremo humana.

A Custodio le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, recordando que su gente decía que cruzar miradas con esa ave de negras plumas era un mal augurio.

—Vete— Custodio suspiró, el cuervo empezó a graznar más fuerte, aleteando con coraje, como si deseara que se acercara. Que Dios le perdonará, porque le había ordenado amar y cuidar a cada una de sus creaciones, pero su pasado como japonés supersticioso le superaba—, no estoy para tus juegos.

Sabía que estaba mal tratarlo así, sobretodo porque el trataba de ser su amigo trayendo semillas de bellas flores, cuyos botones recién estaban brotando, aunque le perturbaba la otra clase de regalos que traía.

Gemas en bruto.

Obviamente decidió interpretarlo como un regalo de su Señor para mantener a flote la capilla, y por eso, Custodio mentía, no quería que, por la ambición, que Robert manifestaba más seguido de lo que era correcto, acabarán tomando más de lo que deben y por lo tanto molestar a su Creador.

El cuervo hoy no trajo un regalo, y aún así parecía querer la atención de Custodio por mero capricho. Él joven sacerdote lo ignoró y se puso en cuclillas para comenzar su rutina, revisando cada tallo y cada hoja para evitar la plaga y que se estaba se expandiendo. Cada pequeña planta era importante.

El cuervo graznó y alzó el vuelo, aterrizando en la cabeza de Custodio, poniéndose cómodo de inmediato.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Sólo me quieres para hacer tu nido— Custodio sonrió al escuchar graznar con alegría al ave, como afirmando sus intenciones con él, pero aun así pasó su mano por su cabeza, ahuyentando al ave. Si el padre Robert lo veía hablar con el animal, que también poseía una mala reputación en Europa, podría pensar que era un brujo, o perdería a los pocos fieles que había conseguido y no habría oportunidades de traer nuevos.

"Lo siento amiguito, lo nuestro está prohibido" pensó burlón. El ave voló, cruzando, otra vez, miradas con él.

Estaba seguro que esa ave le iba a traer problemas.

—Custodio— se sobresaltó visiblemente por la repentina presencia de Robert, quien elevó una ceja, cuestionando en silencio—, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho?

Él se escuchaba demasiado entusiasmado, tanto que daba miedo, por lo tanto, no podía evitar pensar en exactamente qué había levantado su estado de ánimo de manera tan repentina.

Entró a la pequeña habitación que era bastante sencilla, con apenas un escritorio, dos sillas delante de éste para los invitados y una más para el padre Robert. En una de las sillas se encontraba ya sentada una doncella de características físicas claramente no japonesas que vestía el hábito religioso, mostrando que había llevado su fe tan lejos como él mismo. Ella se puso de pie ante su presencia, con una expresión más bien neutra.

—Quiero presentarte a la Madre Superiora, Berenice Gabrielli, Custodio.

—Mucho gusto— Custodio estuvo a nada de hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto, pero se corrigió a sí mismo antes de pasar vergüenza ante la mujer y ofreció su mano para saludar. Esta aceptó el saludo, aún con la misma expresión neutra, parecía que esta era la única que poseía.

—Tomen asiento, por favor— su superior ya había tomado su propio lugar, esperando por ellos dos—, tengo una buena noticia, Custodio… ¿me haría el honor, Madre Superiora?

—No esperaba que Custodio fuera tan joven— en su voz podía distinguir un reclamo—, no es usual que los hombres jóvenes acepten el sacerdocio.

—Puede lucir joven, pero pocas veces he visto un alma tan comprometida con nuestro Señor como lo es él— respondió jovial, sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento.

La Madre Superiora no parecía del todo convencida por sus palabras, y de hecho hasta suspiró, como si la carga sobre sus hombros le resultará tan pesada que realmente no le importaba si lograba algo lo más remotamente posible a una solución.

—Debido a un... incidente— guardó silencio por un momento, dudando en cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras, causando curiosidad en Custodio—. Hemos tenido que rogar por su hospitalidad para albergar a algunas de nuestras hermanas por unas semanas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar exactamente qué clase de incidente fue?— no pudo evitar preguntar, a lo cual Roberto vio con malos ojos.

—No puedo comentarlo con nadie. Será investigado por la arquidiócesis, razón por la cual tengo que viajar y dejarlas a su cargo.

—Disculpe su imprudencia, a veces es muy preguntón.

—No se preocupe padre Robert, entiendo que pueda causar dudas toda la situación— hizo una breve pausa de nuevo, como si con ello todo el misterio fuera mejor llevado—, pero la parte positiva es que recibirán un mayor apoyo económico durante y después de su estadía, para mejorar las instalaciones y compensar cualquier incomodidad…. pues sé que no es la solución más ortodoxa— soltó una sonrisa algo incómoda, aún llena de dudas.

— ¿Cuándo llegarían, Madre Superiora?— Robert hablaba con tal encanto que parecía estarse disculpando por siquiera preguntar.

—Ellas ya están aquí, pero no las he dejado bajar.

—Oh, pues si gusta podemos ir a recibirlas, debe de hacer mucho calor.

—Claro— ella se irguió, siguiendo de cerca al padre Robert, casi ignorando por completo a Custodio. Él no se lo quería tomar a pecho, era normal que las europeas prefirieran evitar hablar con alguien japonés—, tengo que comentarle algo, padre.

—Con toda confianza, Madre Superiora— respondió Robert, queriendo alentarla a hablar en lo que caminaban hacia el exterior de la parroquia.

—Entre mis hermanas tenemos una novicia—volvió a hacer una de sus ya exasperantes pausas, Custodio ya había notado el patrón, le gustaba generar suspenso—, y ella es… complicada de manejar.

— ¿Complicada?— Custodio sabía que a Robert no le gustaba tener dificultades de ningún tipo, era una persona muy estricta y hasta llegaba a ser controlador.

—No es una mala chica, ha pasado por muchas cosas que la han llevado a ser así— sonrió incómoda—, aún no la hemos tenido la oportunidad de bautizarla, por eso me gustaría que tratarán de hacerla tomar el sacramento.

— ¿Tratar?— sonó alarmado, temiendo lo peor.

—Es una fierecilla, le ha resultado difícil adaptarse a la vida en el monasterio. ¡Pero es que la pobre no tiene a dónde más ir!... no podría echarla.

—Mmm...— Robert sonaba disgustado, pero no es que, si tuviera muchas opciones, él quería más, no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenían y no se iba a hacer para atrás por una descarriada.

Berenice volvió a sonreír, sintiendo la tensión en el lugar, pero prefiriendo fingir dulce ignorancia.

Cuando salieron justo enfrente de la puerta estaba una pequeña carreta en donde estaban sentadas unas seis o siete mujeres que vestían su hábito. Estaban amontonadas, hablando animadamente como si no les importará, recordándole a Custodio como algunos campesinos transportaban a las gallinas y su constante cacaraqueo.

—Pueden bajar hermanas, acá es donde se van a quedar.

Soltaron una exclamación alegre, bajando de inmediato.

—La hermanas María, Isabel, Carmen, Susana, Natalia, Nicole y Raquel— cada una hizo una leve referencia, la Madre Superiora no les vió con malos ojos, por lo que supuso que ella era más flexible con ellas, iban a batallar un poco en acostumbrarse al padre Robert—. Quien se va encargar de que ellas cumplan con sus tareas será la Madre Úrsula— hizo una vez más una pausa, pero esta vez no era a propósito, estaba confundida—. ¿Dónde está Lucia?

—Oh, ella aún no ha bajado— aquella que se había identificado como la Madre Úrsula, una mujer que emanaba un aura de maternidad, y al mismo tiempo peligro a su alrededor, habló—. ¿Rukia…?

En el borde de la carreta se asomaron un par de ojos del color más bonito que había visto en su vida. Ese tono apenas y lo había podido contemplar en los vestidos de las señoras de alta alcurnia, y aun así no se comparaban con la viveza que emanaba del par de orbes. Su cabello, largo y tan negro como las alas del cuervo que lo visitaba de vez en cuando enmarcaba su cara con tal armonía que parecía una pintura. Escuchó a su superior inhalar con fuerza, extrañándole ese comportamiento tan inusual en él.

—¡Mi nombre no es Lucia!— reclamó, demostrando desde ya que no era de las que se quedaban calladas.

—Lo sé cariño, pero pronto lo serás— la madre Úrsula suspiro, sabiendo que esto iba a ser más pesado que antes.

La chica frunció el ceño profundamente, sin miedo a mostrar su enojo. Robert carraspeó, queriendo marcar una línea desde ya.

—Bienvenidas— empezó delicadamente, tal y como suele hacerlo para atraer la atención de las personas, las mujeres de Dios le dirigieron toda su atención. Todas menos la novicia, que parecía no poder apartar su mirada del hombre más joven. Custodio se removió incómodo, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

Sonrío pícara, sabiendo que el varón no estaba exactamente prestando atención a lo que decía el padre Robert mientras les daban el recorrido.

* * *

Custodio observa triste a las plantas con sus hojas negruzcas, muriendo por la plaga.

No queda de otra.

Comienza a arrancar de raíz la hierba que consideraba perdida, quizás así podría salvar, aunque fuera un poco, su huerto.

—Así no es como se hace— se sobresaltó, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Se sintió un poco abochornado cuando se dio cuenta de que quien le había hablado era la novicia, tan pequeña que era ridículo que un hombre de considerable estatura como él se hubiera asustado.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó tosco, pero ella ríe melodiosamente.

—Así no se hace, no tiene que arrancarlas— Rukia se pone de rodillas junto a él, sin importarle ensuciarle el bonito yukata de color arena—, pueden ser salvadas.

Saca de entre sus ropas un objeto, Custodio apartó la vista, no queriendo ver piel de más, ella no pareció ni siquiera percatarse de ello. Cuando él volvió a enfocarse en ella, puede ver que el objeto obtenido fue un saco que abre para poner en la palma de su mano lo que parecen ser piedrecillas.

— ¿Qué es eso?— interroga cuando ella le ofrece la misma bolsita, a lo que ofrece la mano.

—La solución a sus problemas— se negó a contestar como si siendo honesta fuera a revelar el más grande de los secretos.

— ¿Y por qué me darías la solución a ellos?

—Porque he visto lo importante que es para usted— a Custodio le impacta la sinceridad de sus palabras, y sobretodo cómo es que ella había notado algo tan pequeño—, tiene que ponerlas alrededor de la planta. Las plantas van a crecer con más fuerza.

Custodio decidió obedecer, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero esto le agradaba.

Custodio había aprendido a vivir con mujeres, y la verdad no podía quejarse de que ellas poco a poco se apoderaron de la mayor parte de las tareas y que tuvieran diferentes recetas para variar el menú. Eso y que junto a la carreta traían arroz, trigo y dos gallinas ponedoras.

Cada una de ellas tenía sus peculiaridades, y no le fue difícil adaptarse.

La Madre Úrsula era autoritaria, la líder absoluta. Le gustaba mantener el orden de sus hermanas que parecían ser un poco más descarriadas para los estándares de las tradiciones judeocristianas. Era seria, con una sonrisa amable pero que por alguna razón inspira obediencia absoluta. Cuenta con un amplio conocimiento sobre la medicina, y su aprendiz era la hermana Isabel, que se mantenía siempre tras su sombra, con la cabeza gacha y temerosa de la presencia de varones, a diferencia de su hermana biológica Carmen, que reía con fuerza, sin pudor ni propiedad.

Susan y Natalia eran aún más serias que Úrsula, tanto que podrían ser consideradas frías. La primera tenía afición por los gatos que antes no se acercaban a la parroquia porque Robert los detestaba, pero ahora pasaban de vez en cuando a maullarle pidiendo un poco de comida, y la última disfrutaba demasiado de leer, tanto que Custodio estaba seguro de que había leído en más de dos ocasiones de leer la Biblia completa en el poco tiempo de su estadía.

Nicole honestamente daba miedo. Era como una muñeca de porcelana a tamaño real, que respiraba y era capaz de moverse, pero poco más podía hacer. Estaba muerta en vida.

Raquel también daba miedo, pero es que la hermana era ruidosa, insidiosa y hasta coqueta aprovechando su voluptuosa belleza que el hábito era capaz de ocultar, y ni qué decir de las ocasiones en que escuchó al padre Robert regañarla al encontrarla con pequeñas botellas de sake ocultas en su habitación. Totalmente contraria a María, que es bastante tímida, que trata de obedecer y evitar que Raquel cometa sus imprudencias. Quizás lo único que las une es su naturaleza romántica.

Aún con el gran espectro de personalidades, nadie le cautiva como Rukia.

Era una criatura salvaje, no sólo en su personalidad, sino que realmente era esquiva de la presencia de los aldeanos y de las monjas, que por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender terminaban apartándola para cosas que no fueran trabajo.

Usualmente terminaba preparando el pan, siendo esta probablemente la única razón por la que Robert la soportaba, pues a nadie más le queda perfectamente esponjado con la cantidad justa de corteza tostada, como a él le gustaba.

A Custodio le gustaba verla con harina en la cara y el cabello recogido, con sus manos trabajando con la masa, como si fuera un arte de toda la vida y no algo poco común entre los nativos. Incluso empezaba a apreciar ese alimento, comenzando a ser un poco glotón pues en cualquier oportunidad terminaba por tomar pequeños pedazos de pan alrededor del día.

También le divertía mucho verla ser tan independiente pero terminar corriendo tras la protección de la Madre Úrsula cuando algún aldeano se atrevía a hablarle, notando que de todas las mujeres era la única que aún no había declarado sus votos. Era algo entrañable, aunque muy dentro de sí podía sentir una pizca de coraje al ver como la pretendían con tal descaro.

Por eso prefería las tardes en el jardín. Rukia parecía solamente lograr la paz absoluta en la naturaleza, no le gustaba estar encerrada, lo detestaba, pero tampoco le gustaba estar en el mercado. Por eso, con tal de no batallar con ella, Robert dejaba que ella se la pasará el tiempo en el huerto con alguien vigilando de lejos.

A Ichigo le agradaba pasar tiempo con la novicia, el silencio que había entre ellos era muy agradable, y sus plantas estaban mejorando mucho con sus cuidados combinados, no podía pedir nada más.

—Buenas tardes, Padre— la escuchó, sonaba desde lo alto.

— ¿Qué haces allí, Rukia?— ella se encontraba recostada sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol centenario como si toda la vida la pasará encima de estos—, te vas a meter en problemas.

—La Madre Úrsula está ocupada— cerró los ojos, restando importancia—, ya casi es hora.

— ¿Ya casi es hora de qué?

— ¿Aún no lo sabes?— preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber?— Rukia se acomodó, ignorando su pregunta. En ese punto sabía que no iba a contestar su pregunta, por lo que simplemente abandonó su posición de cuclillas, regresando las tijeras y pala al mandil que él había confeccionado con sus propias manos—. ¿Por qué no bajas de allí? No tarda en venir.

Le advirtió, sabiendo que Rukia odiaba los sermones del otro sacerdote de porque como futura monja no debería de andar trepando árboles. Rukia refunfuñó, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer.

Con exactamente la misma gracia de un gato bajó del árbol, dejando ver por apenas unos segundos su pierna izquierda y parte del muslo. No fue absolutamente nada, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que se le colorearon las mejillas.

— ¡Rukia!

Ella fingió inocencia, como siempre.

—No debería de ver de más, Padre— se burló—, su Dios le castigará por pervertido.

—Tú eres la que no tiene cuidado.

Se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a la vieja bomba de agua, escuchando como ella iba detrás de él. No se negó a su ayuda, mientras ella bombeaba el agua él removía la tierra de sus manos.

—Sus manos son muy bonitas— cuando Custodio terminó de asearse, las tomó con delicadeza, secando con el paño que se encontraba sobre la bomba para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad que había en ellas—, no me sorprende que sea tan bueno con las plantas.

—No lo creo— no se dejó endulzar el oído—, son demasiado grandes, toscas y están llenas de callos.

—No es tan difícil aceptar un cumplido cuando se lo den, Padre—. Rukia lo regañó, aún sin soltar su mano—, no tiene nada de malo apreciar la propia belleza.

—No estoy seguro de ello— él casi soltaba una carcajada, pero antes de que lo hiciera sus manos hicieron algo muy extraño. Como si fuera algo de usual, su mano derecha agarró un mechón, acariciando desde cerca de su mentón, bajando hasta casi llegar a las puntas, en dónde enredo los finos hilos azabaches entre sus dedos—, pero tu cabello es, sin duda, magnífico, Rukia.

Ella sonrió, era la sonrisa más agraciada que había visto en su vida. Acercó su mano con aún su cabellera en la mano y lo besó.

—Hará que me ruborice, Padre— Rukia soltó una de sus melodiosas pero discretas y cortas risas, con el cabello alborotado por el viento, que parecía querer arrebatarlo de sus manos y los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Pero que hermosa...

Era un retrato vivo de la hechizante belleza femenina, una que antes ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de contemplar, y ahora sólo quería verla todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, al amanecer y atardecer, durante el alba y el crepúsculo.

Rukia estaba calando hondo dentro de él, más que cualquier otra persona en su vida, haciendo que en su corazón surgiera la duda de si ella podría eclipsar su devoción a Dios.

Pero es que ella se veía tan… etérea.

—Custodio— ambos se sobresaltaron, Custodio apartó la mano, alejándose de ella, avergonzado y con miedo de que la situación se pudiera malinterpretar—. ¿Crees que hoy puedas efectuar la misa?

—¡Claro!— respondió rápido, quizás demasiado rápido, demostrando su nerviosismo. Robert no se escuchaba molesto, pero Custodio podía ver la hostilidad que irradiaba.

—Bien, entonces empezaré a prepararme para el confesionario— y se fue, tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Estamos en problemas?— sonaba insegura, causando que Custodio se arrepentise completamente de sus atrevidas acciones.

—No pasa nada— Custodio le aseguró, se encargaría de que el padre Robert no le hiciera pasar por un castigo, en todo caso había sido su culpa y no la de ella—. Yo voy a protegerte.

Ella sintió, confiando en él.

Realmente esperaba no fallarle.

* * *

—¡Padre Custodio!— la joven monja de grandes ojos café oscuro, María se acercó con notable aflicción en sus rasgos—, ¡por favor, detenga al padre Robert!

Sonaba a una súplica desesperada, el corazón de Custodio se llenó de terror.

— ¿Dónde están?

Tuvo que contener el impulso de salir en su búsqueda.

—Él está en nuestra habitación. Me ordenó salir y…

Ni siquiera la terminó de escuchar. Salió corriendo dejando de lado la papelería.

El corazón latía fuerte contra su caja torácica, imaginando todo y nada, con miedo de que le podía hacer.

— ¡Quédate quieta o te voy a lastimar!

—Basta— escuchó la voz lastimera de Rukia, él prácticamente tira la puerta de un golpe, esperando lo peor.

Ella está sentada, casi tirada, en el suelo, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, que le observan suplicantes. Su mentor estaba a un lado de ella, con las peligrosas tijeras en una mano mientras con la otra sostiene a Rukia de sus cabellos, ahora trasquilados, jalándole, obligándola a quedarse quieta si no quería que le dejarán una cicatriz.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!— estaba horrorizado ante la violencia nunca antes mostrado frente a él.

Robert suspiró, soltando a Rukia que atinó a soltar un sollozo, tratando de incorporarse mientras más pelo se desprendía.

—Vete— le ordenó, creyéndose en todo el derecho de ordenarle, sintiéndose dueño de todo y no hubiera sido él quien había invadido el espacio de ella. Ella se quedó congelada, no reaccionando a la instrucción—. ¡Ahora!

La pelinegra reaccionó estremeciéndose de manera violenta. Se acabó de poner de pie tan rápido que hasta tambaleó, agachando la mirada, como si debiera de estar avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?— interrogó, exigiendo una respuesta. Este no podía ser Robert, quien lo iluminó y habló de las bondades de Dios.

—Rukia estaba siendo demasiado coqueta con los aldeanos, con su cabellera larga y de un puro color negro, incluso entre las aldeanas sobresale demasiado— mentía, ella ni siquiera les prestaba atención a otro varón que no fuera él—, no puedo permitir esta clase de comportamientos. Es una provocadora.

— ¿Pero era esto necesario?

—"Y si tu mano derecha te es ocasión de pecar, córtala y échala de ti; porque te es mejor que se pierda uno de tus miembros, y no que todo tu cuerpo vaya al infierno"— citó a Mateo, tan literal que por unos instantes le pareció risible—, he sido bondadoso. En oriente medio no hubieran dudado en cortarle la cara para dejarle una cicatriz para que ella no tiente a los hombres— se excusó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A Custodio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Robert no lo decía con todas sus letras, pero sabía que todo esto era su culpa—. Eres joven, y te has eclipsado por su belleza física. Pero debes de recordar las virtudes del alma, y Rukia necesita aprender a ponerlas en práctica— comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación— No dejes que el pecado te domine, eres un hombre de Dios, Custodio, y le debes el celibato absoluto. No le vayas a fallar por una bruja.

Custodio se quedó petrificado, observando la melena negra dispersos por la habitación, apretando los puños, con la ira apoderarse de él.

—Rukia no es una bruja.

Robert negó con la cabeza, esperaba que no fuera tarde para salvar al joven sacerdote que tanto le había costado convencerlo de tomar el camino de Dios.

—Te ha hechizado con su belleza, por eso no puedes ver la verdad.

Y se largó, orgulloso de después de tanto tiempo tener la oportunidad de ser el verdugo una vez más.

"No pasa nada. Yo voy a protegerte."

Le había fallado.

El pecho le dolía, tenía que encontrarla. Salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, buscándola cualquier rastro de su presencia, frenético. Salió de la casa parroquial antes de entrar a la parroquia, la vio por el rabillo del ojo escondida entre las plantas que aún sus botones seguían cerrados, como con miedo a presenciar la tristeza de la muchacha.

Se arrodilló, tratando de llegar a ella.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?— seguía escuchando algo de temor, jamás creyó que ella llegará a verse tan vulnerable.

—Él…— no se atrevía a decirle cuál era la razón, no cuando ella estaba en ese estado—, eso no importa— trató de cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible—, déjame revisarte... ¿te hizo daño?

Acercó su mano, tratando de revisar si existía alguna clase de daño en su piel.

—Estoy bien— tomó su mano con las suyas, recordando haberlas tomado, y en ese instante razonando que esto seguramente fue lo que terminó haciendo que esto pasará.

Se retiró con la cabeza gacha, mirando atrás unos instantes, como disculpándose por su hostilidad, pero sin intenciones de regresar a su lado.

¿Cómo iba a solucionar esto? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Porque su Señor le ponía estas pruebas tan difíciles?

* * *

Desde hace no mucho las cosas parecían estar mejorando. Era algo inexplicable, suponía Custodio que a su Dios le había agradado la presencia de más fieles en la comunidad y les estaba premiando con abundancia en recursos.

Las bondades de su Señor habían llegado a tal grado que la cascada que con dificultades llevaba un poco de agua hace unos meses ahora maneja un flujo constante y abundante, aumentando aún más el verde de la vegetación.

El humor de todos había mejorado para bien, desde Robert que ya no parecía que en cualquier momento iba a huir de regreso a Europa, hasta aquellos que antes estaban completamente reacios a acercarse a la iglesia por estar tan preocupados por la escasez de lluvias empezaron a tomarse un poco de su tiempo para escuchar su homilía(4).

Y la cascada había traído un beneficio que honestamente él extrañaba.

Bañarse en el río era algo que había hecho toda la vida, y le traía recuerdos agridulces de su familia. Obviamente había dejado de hacerlo eventualmente, siendo el pudor la causa mayor, pero nadar era algo que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando para refrescarse.

Pero con el agua estancada no había manera de que alguien lo hiciera, a veces ni siquiera los animales se acercaban a beber allí. Pero la vida y claridad era demasiado bella como para no desear darse un chapuzón.

Obviamente Custodio sabía que no debía de. Como sacerdote debía de mantener el decoro y celebrar que por fin era capaz de lograr llenar la tina de madera en lugar de tener que darse un baño con apenas usar agua. Pero, suponía que no había algo de malo en ir durante la madrugada, donde nadie podría verlo.

Y con esa idea decidió ir al río a refrescarse.

Estaba bastante bien, se escabulló con relativa facilidad hasta llegar al cuerpo de agua, asegurándose de que nadie le viera. Todo iba bien, hasta que después de unos veinte minutos escuchó un chapuzón no muy lejos de él. Metió la cabeza debajo del agua, no podía haber sido un animal, y pensar que había sido una persona sonaba improbable pero igualmente sería malo. ¿Qué iban a decir si lo encontraban vistiendo solamente un fundoshi? ¿Cómo iba a pedir prudencia si él había cometido este acto por mera satisfacción personal? No iba a poder dar misa pensando en que en el pueblo sabían que estaba haciendo esto, totalmente solo y a horas para nada recomendadas.

Ante la falta de aire, tuvo que asomar la cabeza, lo cual fue una pésima idea.

Justo frente a él se encontraba Rukia, con el shitagi blanco transparentado por el agua. Tenía su pelo pegado a su rostro que lentamente estaba tomando una tonalidad carmín.

Custodio, pese a que sabía que estaba mal, se tomó unos segundos para admirar su belleza femenina, que se veía acentuada por la luz de la luna. El shitagi estaba pegado a su figura como una segunda piel, acentuando la belleza de sus curvas. Gracias a la transparencia de sus ropas podía alcanzar a ver lo rosado de sus pezones, que se encontraban erectos por la temperatura de la madrugada. Bajó la vista, el agua le cubría de la cintura para abajo, impidiéndole ver más allá.

Frunció el ceño, decepcionado. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer desnuda, y la verdad es que ahora entendía un poco a los otros miembros del sexo masculino y su fascinación por ver siempre más, de saber lo que hay debajo de las ropas de las féminas. Debía de estar avergonzado de sentir como su pene estaba siendo estimulado por la vista presentada ante él, sobretodo porque Rukia parecía bastante intimidada por sus gestos. Cubrió sus bellos pechos con sus delgados brazos, notablemente avergonzada.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Padre?— preguntó indignada. Llevaban días sin hablar tras el corte de cabello porque a Custodio le apenaba hablar de la situación.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Una dama no debería estar acá, te podrían hacer cosas malas.

—Como si a usted no pudieran hacerle daño— refutó, pero Custodio no quiso mencionar que a ella le podían hacer cosas mucho peores. No quería tener que explicar lo que había tenido que presenciar en el pasado.

—Ponte el yukata— le ordenó, siendo ahora al cien por ciento consciente de lo mal que podía resultar esta situación—, ¿estás sola?

Ella asintió, con más confianza. Salió del agua, tratando de cubrirse con modestia. Custodio cerró los ojos, evitando verla, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Escuchó como ella se colocaba los ropajes, suspiró una vez que todo quedó en silencio.

—Listo.

—Bien, date la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?— Custodio quiere gritar de la frustración, no podía ser que ella no intuyera por qué.

—No estoy propiamente vestido, no debes de verme— trato de entenderla, pero era obvio que Rukia no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Pero usted me ha visto a mí…

—Eso fue un accidente— desea ser capaz de maldecir, era extraño estar en esta situación. Rukia finalmente decidió no ser demasiado mala con él y se dio la vuelta.

Custodio no se quiso arriesgar que pasará algo más y salió casi corriendo del agua y se puso la sotana de un golpe, con miedo de que Rukia, como de costumbre, desobedeciera.

—Vamos a casa— ella asintió, sin dudar ni un instante en caminar a su lado.

—No le dirá nada a la Madre Úrsula, ¿verdad?

Custodio negó con la cabeza, no podía de acusarla sin que él también se metiera en problemas.

—No, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo— ella se quedó callada, lo cual no era un buen augurio.

—Rukia…

Ella rodó los ojos, restando importancia al asunto.

—Puedo cuidarme sola— cruzó los brazos, caminando un poco más rápido—, pero ya no lo haré. Y espero que usted tampoco.

No sabía exactamente cómo iba a manejar esto, y sinceramente le preocupaba. Pero eso sería problema del mañana.

En este momento lo que debía hacer era asegurarse de que llegaran a la casa parroquial.

— ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?— preguntó para matar el tiempo, descuidada.

—Custodio es mi nombre, lo que haya sido antes no tiene importancia.

—No creo que a su madre le guste mucho que haya tomado un nombre ajeno, peor por ser extranjero.

—Mi madre era de ascendencia extranjera. Alemana, para ser más exacta.

—Oh— sonrió para sí misma—, eso explica su cabello claro.

—Sí— Ichigo afirmó desganado, no le gustaba que hablaran de su cabello que le causó problemas cuando era más joven.

— ¿Ella fue quien le introdujo al cristianismo?— Ichigo no quería hablar del tema, por lo cual se quedó callado—, ¿padre?

—No. Ella no nació aquí, pero se sentía orgullosa como cualquier otra mujer japonesa.

—Entonces su nombre debe de ser japonés— intuyó Rukia, y la verdad es que no se equivocaba, pero pensar en cuál era su nombre hacía que le dieran nervios y le faltará el aire.

Él no era esa persona.

El nombre que su madre dijo antes de arrojarle al vacío con la esperanza de salvarlo de un destino en donde su wakizashi(5) le serviría poco o nada. Un destino sin honor, en el que tendría que servir a los asesinos de su padre, un destino peor que la muerte. Peor que ver a su amada madre asfixiar a sus hermanitas, peor que verla suicidarse cortando su garganta para no caer ante las garras del enemigo.

Aunque eso no había aliviado su corazón al subir para encontrar a las mujeres que más amaba muertas, arrepintiéndose de no haber muerto en la caída.

Rukia notó el cambio sombrío en su persona, y se removió incómoda, sabiendo que había tocado terreno peligroso

—Está bien si no quiere hablar de ello, disculpe mi atrevimiento— se agachó, y Custodio se sintió apenado de no poder verla directamente.

—No, está bien— trató de aliviarla—. Algún día...— dudó, pero los ojos violetas con un brillo esperanzador le dieron valor—, algún día te contaré.

Ella asintió, comprensiva, rozando su mano con el dorso de la suya, e Ichigo se atrevió a tomarla, apretando para encontrar confort en medio de la tormenta que era su mente.

Custodio jamás había sentido tal grado de paz.

—Yo nunca conocí a mi madre— ella miró el firmamento, aún oscuro y con la luna en todo su esplendor—, siempre fuimos mi hermana y yo.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?— pregunta curioso, deseando saber un poco más de ella.

—Hisana es la mayor, siempre cuidó de mí, y yo trataba de cuidar de ella cuando no me estaba metiendo en problemas— bromeó. Ichigo ya había supuesto que desde niña había tenido esa peculiar inquietud que la hacía cometer cosas inapropiadas para una señorita de Dios.

— ¿Qué fue de ella?— preguntó con cautela, había tantas posibilidades de que le hubiera pasado algo malo que daba algo de miedo.

—Ella encontró a alguien muy especial con quien compartir su vida— suspiró, como lo haría cualquier muchachita ilusionada por el amor.

— ¿Se casó?— ella asintió.

—No era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, lo de ellos es como un ciclo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que usted ya no cree en la reencarnación, pero para mi es algo normal. Sobretodo después de verlos— al notar la duda en su rostro, prosiguió con su explicación—, apenas Hisana le vio supo que eran el uno para el otro.

—Eso parece una fantasía— respondió honesto, a lo que ella frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta por interrumpir su relato.

— ¿Usted no cree en la predestinación?— pregunta algo cortante, como si no pudiera terminar de creer que desechará la idea así de rápido.

—Creo que Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros— ella rodó los ojos, era obvio que iba a contestar eso—, pero también creo que nuestras acciones nos definen.

—Existen cosas que no se pueden controlar, simplemente pasan.

—Me gusta pensar que existe una razón. Y que esa razón es un ser todopoderoso que no nos deja solos.

—Estamos siempre solos— afirmó con tristeza—, por eso siempre buscamos a esa persona. No todos la encuentran, claro. Hisana fue muy afortunada.

—Si lo pidieras, puede que lo encuentres.

La comisura de sus labios se curvaron, viéndole directo a los ojos, haciéndole sentir un poco nervioso.

—Ya lo he encontrado.

La vio correr hacia el interior de la parroquia con el corazón desbocado y la cara ardiendo. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

* * *

—Debería de cuidarse de Rukia— le advierte la hermana Natalia, que a la fecha es la más esquiva de todas. Apenas y le dirigía la palabra, así que le pareció inusual que precisamente hiciera esa clase de comentarios.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó más molesto de lo que esperaba. En el fondo, le preocupaba que alguien más estuviera sospechando de esa extraña relación que llevaban.

—Los he visto llegar juntos en la madrugada— se le hace un nudo en la garganta, temiendo por qué sería capaz de hacerle Robert a Rukia si se enteraba—. Las demás se lo toman con más tranquilidad porque no saben qué pasó. No encontraron lo que nosotros. Sólo hemos sido la Madre Superiora y yo.

Agradecido de que la monja no iba a meterse mucho con ese asunto, se animó a preguntar:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El incidente.

— ¿Qué incidente, hermana Natalia?

—Nanao Ise— le corrige tosca, Custodio se sorprende que incluso ella, que se veía algo más comprometida con la fe, se negaba a su nombre de bautismo—. La razón por la que la Madre Superiora se ha ido.

Suelta, e Custodio ahora siente que las palmas de las manos le pican por la curiosidad, se le había negado esa información, y quizás por fin iba a tener acceso a esta.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ese es el problema— exclamó sarcástica—, no sabemos qué pasó. Ni siquiera estamos seguras desde cuándo, Rukia simplemente desapareció.

Custodio frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tendría de raro las escapadas de la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se fue. Vale, es normal que salga una o dos horas, a lo mucho tres. Es un auténtico dolor de cabeza, pero no es nada que mortifique demasiado a la Madre Superiora o a la Madre Úrsula, pero ella se fue por la tarde y no apareció a la mañana.

— ¿Salieron a buscarla?

—Claro que sí. Teníamos qué, no somos bestias— exclamó molesta, o más bien ofendida—, los aldeanos allá no son tan amables como acá. Dicen que Rukia es un yōkai(6), yo pensé que eran malintencionados, la chica es rara por donde la veas, pero tampoco es para tanto… Pero después de ese día… no estoy segura.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— ya estaba desesperado. No quería que ella siguiera divagando—, ¿qué le pasó a Rukia?

—No la encontramos— fue como un balde de agua fría—. Pensamos lo peor, regresamos derrotadas, pensando que ella nunca iba a volver. Vaya usted a saber si la habían linchado los aldeanos o algún bandido se la había robado. Pero cuando llegamos al convento… ella ya estaba allí— Custodio se sintió aliviado de que al final las cosas resultaron bien—. Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriendo como si ella supiera algo que nosotros no. A la siguiente vuelta al mercado la Madre Superiora supo por qué.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

— ¡Qué fue lo que hizo mejor dicho!— estaba nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo—, los aldeanos encontraron la mañana en que ella regresó una... torre humana. Literalmente estaban uno sobre el otro. A nadie le habría importado, es normal que entre bandidos se maten por algún botín, pero estaban sin ojos, sin lengua ni labios. Mutilados. Los dejaron allí para morir desangrados, ciegos y mudos.

—Rukia no habría hecho eso. Debió ser alguna disputa, no tienen porqué acusarla— Ise rió nerviosamente, incrédula de que estuviera defendiéndola.

—Los bandidos no hacen eso, mata rápido, por la espalda. No los mataron los suyos, los mató alguien más con un rencor que no es humano ¿Entonces quién fue? Qué casualidad que sólo pasó una vez, la noche que Rukia desapareció.

—Ella no podría haberlo hecho, ¿acaso no has visto lo pequeña que es?— era imposible, debían de estar levantando falsos contra ella.

—No encontramos el yukata que se llevó ese día. Debió estar lleno de sangre y por ello lo ocultó. Estaba lastimada, con moretones en el cuello, como si la hubieran sujetado de allí, y también sangre en las uñas rotas. Yo pude verlo— Custodio sintió que su corazón se encogía, sabía lo que esas heridas significaban—, debieron abusar de ella, y ella dejó que alguien la poseyera para obtener venganza…

—Rukia no haría eso, no podría. Son casualidades

—Pues acá viene la peor parte— hizo una pausa dramática, con Custodio esperando eso que podría cambiar totalmente la manera en que ve a Rukia—. Un cuervo dejó un ojo en el jardín del convento. Una ofrenda.

—Esas son meras especulaciones. Se le debió caer y ya— no iba a ponerse a sí mismo de ejemplo con los regalos de su emplumado amigo. No quería que empezarán a verle mal.

— Padre ¿acaso no ha visto lo que hace?— alegó incrédula, y hasta alarmada—, sube a los árboles, es desobediente, desaparece de la nada… sus... ¡ojos! No puede ser humana.

—No debes de mentir.

—No lo hago. La Madre Superiora se fue para pedir que manden sacerdotes para que le hagan un exorcismo.

— ¿Exorcismo? ¿Qué se supone que le harán?

— ¿Lo ve? Ella ya le ha hechizado— sentenció, sin dudar un poco. Se alejó despacio—, no sé qué es ella, pero debe de alejarse. De lo contrario tendré que decirle al padre Robert para que se haga cargo de esto.

Se puso de pie, no ligeramente preocupada como al principio, sino furiosa como si un niño hubiera insistido en su berrinche. Custodio no podía decir que estaba en mejor estado, la sangre le hervía.

—No tienes porqué meter a más personas en esta mentira. Cuando vuelva la Madre Superiora arreglaremos esto— sentenció, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Rukia.

Rukia jamás podría hacer eso.

Joder, no iba a dudar.

¿Rukia una asesina?

Podía ser traviesa, misteriosa y hasta para algunos, grosera, pero eso era algo completamente distinto.

No podía ser que una sonrisa tan bella ocultará algo maligno.

* * *

Mientras cuidaban del huerto, ya bastante más rato del que acostumbraban, Rukia le ofreció una de las pequeñas botellas de sake que la madre Raquel acostumbra guardar en su habitación.

—No me digas que lo has hurtado— bromea, aunque si le queda la duda de si lo ha hecho. Sería algo propio de su personalidad caótica, algo pequeño, no como la barbaridad que Nanao Ise había afirmado.

—Claro que no— pudo notar la mentira, pero no es que le importará mucho en este momento. Estar toda la tarde bajo el sol le estaba afectando—, es un regalo.

—No puedo beber, Rukia.

—Vamos, ¿acaso nunca ha hecho algo incorrecto?

—No es algo que quiera recordar— y aunque se había negado, cuando ella le pasó la botella después de darle un trago, aceptó, sintiendo cómo le ardía la garganta. Se recordó a sí mismo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin beber una bebida alcohólica así de fuerte y no debía de beber sin precaución. No quería hacer algo que fuera a ofender a Rukia.

Ella se veía tan… linda con las mejillas sonrosada y con la cara somnolienta, sin embargo, eso no mermaba su espíritu.

—Te digo que el pan tiene que quedar así, si lo dejo más tiempo en el horno se va a quemar— arrastraba las palabras, y sonaba enojada, con el orgullo herido por dudar de sus artes culinarias.

—Estoy seguro de que una chica de Europa podría hacer el pan más esponjoso… y también más sabroso.

—Pues buena suerte encontrando a una europea por estos lares— respondió mordaz—, a mi me enseñó la Madre Superiora, y solo a mi me quedan así de bien. Incluso es más rico que el de ella.

Sonaba orgullosa, era algo pequeño y debía ser lo mínimo que pedían a las jovencitas en el otro lado del mundo, pero en Japón era una rareza absoluta.

—Si tu lo dices— ella le dio un manotazo en el muslo antes de acostarse totalmente, viéndole aún sentado a su lado. Ichigo se quejó del dolor exageradamente, tratando de causarle gracia y que decidiera mantenerse despierta, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a continuar con su ridícula discusión.

No podían haber pasado más de veinte minutos de que habían empezado a beber se recostó en la hierba.

—Duerme conmigo, tonto— pidió con un puchero, y no se pudo resistir. Se recostó a su lado, justificándose con su cansancio.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la noche les había atrapado, y la luna les iluminaba. Sabía que debía moverse de allí, pero su cuerpo estaba aún aturdido.

Se quedó un momento apreciando sus rasgos y como el cabello le enmarca la cara. Sus labios eran pequeños, ligeramente sonrosados.

Ella abrió sus ojos, como si hubiera notado, incluso en sueños, su mirada. Parpadeo, adaptando sus ojos a la luz.

Le sonrió, sintiéndose cautivado por ella. Rukia, llevó su mano y pasó la punta de sus dedos por su fuerte mandíbula, Ichigo se dejó tocar, extrañando desde ya cuando ella abandonó ese dulce toque.

Rukia cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, con toda la intención de besarlo.

El pánico le invadió.

Se puso de pie a una velocidad récord, asustado por lo que estaba causando.

Ella le vio dolida, sintiendo el rechazo como un el más vil de los venenos. No quería hacerle eso, pero tampoco podía hacerla albergar ilusiones.

—Lo siento, Rukia. No podemos.

Ni siquiera la iba a dejar albergar ilusiones.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron tensos, ni uno ni el otro se hablaban, y lógicamente el resto de monjas cuestionaban en medio de cotilleos la razón por la que se habrían peleado. Una de ellas creía saber la razón, pero era lo suficientemente discreta como para no hablar de ellos.

Custodio supuso que simplemente explotó cuando entró a la cocina, las últimas noches se habían vuelto un tormento por el deseo de sentir confort con su delicado toque una vez más hasta el punto que ni en sueños se salvaba de ello, haciéndole arrepentirse de no haber sucumbido a ella en el huerto. No le importaba la advertencia de Nanao Ise.

Rukia se encontraba amasando la masa para preparar pan, con su pelo aún hecho un desastre atado en un intento de cola de caballo y un poco de sudor adornando su frente mientras su piel estaba ruborizada por el calor. Custodio reunió el valor necesario. Por primera vez la necesidad fue tal que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

Ella al escucharle acercarse levantó la mirada, observándole con sus orbes violetas intoxicándolo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— sonaba curiosa, con una pizca de picardía e indiferencia a partes iguales en su voz, porque seguía molesta pero no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha de que él volviera a ella. Custodio sabía que Rukia conocía la respuesta.

Custodio apartó los cabellos que estaban pegados a sus mejillas, disfrutando de la blandura de su cutis; cogió su mentón con ambas manos, ruborizándose por lo que iba a hacer.

Dios lo iba a perdonar, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó con cuidado, como si Rukia fuera a salir corriendo como un conejillo asustado. Pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos, confiando ciegamente en él.

Él también cerró los ojos, porque le daba miedo desear tanto hacer esto.

Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, apenas siquiera un roce, pero en Custodio todo explotó, como si una tormenta naciera desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

La sujetó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo que un segundo más separado de ella lo haría perder toda razón. Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho, exclamando sorpresa, pero no negando el contacto, llenando su sotana con restos de harina.

Acarició sus cabellos, deseando tocar cada parte de ella mientras sus belfos se volvían a encontrar tímidamente con los suyos, una y otra vez.

Pero sabía que esto estaba mal.

Tenía que detenerse.

Se apartó bruscamente, con ella aún más roja del cuello y las mejillas.

— ¿Padre?— sonaba tan necesitada, esperando de nuevo su contacto.

—Me disculpo— dio unos pasos para atrás, respirando pesadamente—, le pediré a la hermana Raquel que te ayude a arreglar tu cabello—. Soltó como si esto hubiera sido la razón por la que la había ido a buscar, pero, como el cobarde que era, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

—No deberías de estar aquí— le recrimina, pero ella no mueve ni un solo músculo, cómoda de estar sentada en el suelo con una vasija con fresas hasta el borde, la cosecha de esas bayas había salido bastante bien. Desobedeciendo lo que sus instintos le decían, cerró la puerta al terminar de entrar a su habitación. Si Robert los encontrará no iba a resultar para nada bien para ella, y si la madre Úrsula se enteraba no podía imaginar lo que ella le podría hacer.

—Es cómodo estar acá. Momo no deja de hablar de cómo extraña al convento y de decir niñerías del supuesto novio de Rangiku. No se han dado cuenta de que él no va a volver.

— ¿Quiénes son Momo y Rangiku?— preguntó, ignorando el resto de la información. Sabía que era bastante común que esa clase de cosas pasarán, la mayoría de las monjas acababan en el convento por no tener a algún lugar al cual acudir.

—Momo es el verdadero nombre de María, y Rangiku el de Raquel.

—Esos son sus verdaderos nombres, así como un día el tuyo será Lucía.

Ella frunció el ceño, disgustada por la posibilidad

— ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?— suspiró cuando ella se negó a responder mordiendo otra fresa—. ¿Has pensado en cuando quieres bautizarte, Rukia?

—Nunca— respondió tajante, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que la Madre Superiora estaría complacida de saber que has aceptado el sacramento del bautismo.

—No— sonaba como una niña pequeña, remarcado aún más por estar comiendo las fresas despacio, disfrutando de la cosecha, con mordidas pequeñas, ejecutando el acto de comer como si se tratará de una fina disciplina—, no quiero ser llamada Lucía. Ese no es mi nombre, y nunca lo será.

—Pero si es un nombre bonito.

—Eso es cierto, a diferencia de Custodio. Suena al nombre de un soldado y no de un sacerdote— se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba una fresa particularmente grande—, pero yo siento que Lucía no sería yo, que perdería algo de mí de ser llamada por todos así. No me gusta.

—Yo sigo siendo yo, aunque ahora me llame Custodio.

Ella levantó una de sus cejas, cuestionando, exigiendo en silencio que hiciera un análisis para que se preguntará a sí realmente seguía siendo el mismo.

Custodio dudó por un instante.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre que te ha dado tu madre?

—Mi nombre...— de repente sintió imposible siquiera pronunciarlo, como si lo hubiera enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente para que no volviera a surgir, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a dárselo—. Mi nombre de nacimiento fue Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ella soltó una risita, divertida por la situación.

—Qué curioso. Justo ahora estas en mi boca— metió una vez más una fresa a su boca, saboreando con la lengua antes de dar la mordida. Se relamió los labios ligeramente más rojizos por el pigmento de los frutos. Gimió suavemente, fingiendo que había sido por disfrutar el sabor dulce de la fruta, pero Ichigo sabía que era con el único objeto de tentarle.

El calor le invadió todo el cuerpo, y empezó a percibir esa ya demasiado familiar sensación de su miembro poniéndose duro.

—Rukia...— prácticamente sonó como un rugido, trató de intimidarla, pero en realidad pareció emocionar en extremo a Rukia, que se puso de pie, dejando de lado las fresas. Se acercó lentamente, hipnotizándole como sólo ella podía, hasta quedar frente a él, viendo hacia arriba para continuar dominándole.

— ¿Pasa algo?— su boca se veían tan tentadora, y estaba seguro de que en ese instante tendrían un sabor dulce.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, que más daba que hacerlo de nuevo.

La tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, con Rukia poniéndose de puntitas para darle el último empujón antes de que él se lanzara a probar sus labios.

Esta vez el beso no era igual. En el anterior apenas y habían mantenido un contacto constante y se separaron brevemente para volver. Ahora Ichigo estaba experimentando el contacto labio con labio con alguien más después de tanto tiempo, incluso sentía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, pero Rukia era sumamente receptiva, no se negaba ni siquiera un poco a su toque hambriento.

La obligó a abrir su boca, abriéndose paso en su pequeña cavidad, aún sin creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Rukia apretó la sotana, percibiendo como él se estaba poniendo duro contra ella. Sonrió entre besos, y con una mano traviesa palpó la protuberancia por encima de las telas.

—R-Ru…— soltó un brinco y se hizo para atrás, pero ella le cogió de la cadera con la mano que le quedaba libre, impidiéndole alejarse más. Ichigo sabía que, si tuviera la suficiente fortaleza, si fuera más virtuoso, podría irse.

Pero no quería hacerlo.

En lugar de orar para que Su Señor le diera esa fortaleza, pidió que ella no le dejará ir.

—Shhh— le besó, con inocencia, como si no tuviera su mano provocando maravillosas sensaciones en su erección cada vez más prominente—. Está bien.

Sonrió antes de darle un último beso coronado con una mordida en su labio inferior, dándole una advertencia para la travesura que venía. Buscó su mirada, y ella no se la despegó aún mientras descendía lentamente.

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo lo que se venía.

Ella tomó la tela de la sotana, subiéndola hasta por encima de su cadera. Con una mano sostenía la prenda mientras con la otra deshacía el fundoshi. Ichigo se sonrojó, sintiéndose expuesto de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Rukia volvió a tocarlo, esta vez directamente, con un ritmo pausado, dándose el gusto de admirar su miembro viril.

—Usted me desea, ¿verdad?— preguntó con inocencia, como si no tuviera a su merced su pene palpitante, ansioso de su atención.

Inconscientemente agarró la sotana, ayudando sin querer a Rukia, que ahora contaba con ambas manos libres para continuar con su labor.

—No, no está bien— pero no podía detenerla, no quería hacerlo, no cuando estaba tan duro y caliente contra su mano, necesitado de atención del objeto de su deseo. Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con algo de ternura, como no la había visto antes—, está mal.

—Esto es un acto sagrado, estoy haciendo lo mejor para usted, Padre.

— ¡Aah! No debemos... no debemos. Hacer esto, quebraría mis votos de castidad— Rukia le arrancó un gemido cuando metió la punta de su miembro en su boca, succionando con suavidad para luego pasar su lengua por la circunferencia del glande—. No podemos, no podemos Rukia.

Ella lo sacó de su boca, con una delgada línea de saliva uniendo sus labios con su pene.

—Entienda la razón por la que hago esto, es por su bien— no detuvo su estimulación, ahora acariciando con lentitud sus testículos—: Usted me desea, añora las bondades de la carne y requiere descargarse. Por eso hago esto. Para ayudarle a liberar esas tentaciones.

—Está mal. Tú serás…

—Podría ser...— afirmó un tanto triste—, pero justo ahora. No soy Lucía la monja, soy Rukia. Su Rukia.

Volvió a introducirlo en su boca, ahora llegando más profundo, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más grande y duro.

—Ah... por favor, Señor, por favor, perdóname...— Ichigo gemía mientras profería su intento de plegaria, sin embargo, su mano se colocó en la cabeza de Rukia, acercándola aún más.

—Estoy segura de que tu Dios te perdonará— lamió desde la base hasta la punta, para volver a meterla y succionar con mayor fuerza, ahora tomando con la mano izquierda su cadera para mantenerlo en su lugar y con la derecha la base de su pene que definitivamente no iba a poder meter en su boca, pero que igualmente merecía sus mimos.

Aumentó el ritmo, acariciando el hueso de su pelvis y forzándose a sí misma a insertar más de él dentro de ella, así fueran unos cuantos centímetros más. Ichigo gemía, ya desinhibido, sin tomar en consideración de que alguien podría escucharlos.

A Rukia le encantaba escucharlo, sentir su miembro palpitante cautivo en su boca, listo para darle su merecida recompensa. La idea le estimuló en extremo, tanto que incluso su intimidad se estaba empezando a mojar, ya quería probarlo.

—Es tan grande su verga— sus sucias palabras buscaban excitarlo aún más, que perdiera cualquier rastro de resistencia. Ella movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, aprovechando la lubricación que había proporcionado su saliva.

—R-Rukia— se le escapó un gemido, la estimulación era demasiada tras una vida de total castidad.

—Me encanta que diga mi nombre— chasqueando su lengua contra la uretra, probando el líquido pre seminal que se estaba filtrando, incitándole a correrse de una vez para deleitarle con su sabor.

—Rukia...— no pudo contenerse más, su nombre se escapó en la forma de un masculino gruñido, renunciando en ese momento a su convicción para sentir como estaba a punto eyacular, trató de apartarla, no quería mancharla—Rukia.

Ella se separó apenas unos centímetros. Lo masturbó con fuerza, impaciente de que él llegara al clímax.

—Hazlo, Ichigo— cerró los ojos, no pudiendo más con las delicias que ella le estaba brindando sumado a lo hermosamente erótico que había sonado su nombre pronunciado con su voz.

— ¡Rukia!— eyaculó con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón desbocado, pudo ver a Rukia de rodillas, con su preciosa cara manchada con su semen.

—He sido bautizada— sonrió pícara mientras se relamía los labios como un gato después de su festín—, con su semen me ha dado el nombre de Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó callado, observando su obra de arte. Le falta el aliento, no puede dejar de observar la que, hasta ahora, es la imagen más erótica de su vida: Rukia postrada frente a él, notablemente agitada, con su simiente en su cara sonrosada y hasta un poco en su negra cabellera. En algún retorcido modo era como si realmente la hubiera bautizada.

Su pecho se hinchó por el estímulo de admirar la consecuencia de sus acciones, mientras ella se limpiaba con las mangas de su yukata. Entonces la realización de lo que había dejado pasar llegó a su consciencia. Se apartó, turbado por sentirse orgulloso de esta falta a su compromiso como hombre de Dios.

—Lo siento— sale de la habitación, despidiéndose con las siguientes palabras—: Esto no debió pasar, ni debe de ocurrir de nuevo, perdóname por lo que te he hecho.

* * *

— ¿Ya no le agrado?— sonaba insegura, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, siempre escuchándola segura de cada una de sus acciones—. Es porque ya no soy bonita porque mi pelo es corto, ¿verdad?

—La vanidad es pecado, Rukia— trató de evitar el tema, no quería recordar su culpa, y esperaba que ella no sacará a relucir lo que pasó en su habitación. Ella hizo un puchero, molesta de que no contestara su pregunta.

—Eso lo sé, padre— acarició los pequeños mechones de su cabello ahora propiamente cortado, añorando la longitud de este que hace poco aún poseía —, pero me gustaría saber qué opina usted.

—Creo no debo de cuestionar al padre Robert.

—Aun así, lo detuviste para que no siguiera.

—Estaba siendo demasiado duro, ya era suficiente.

— ¿Entonces fue un castigo?

—Lo es— afirmó Ichigo, aunque sabía que no había sido justo, y que muy en el fondo lamentaba que ahora estuviera corto porque así podía apreciar incluso más su cuello y clavículas, dándole aún más tentación de ver más allá del yukata—, él dijo que estabas siendo orgullosa, y no podemos dejar que la futura esposa de nuestro Señor sea una mujer superficial.

Ella hizo una pausa, como queriendo tragarse todo su veneno, pero que al final falló en retener.

—Pero a usted no le molestó tomar la boca de la futura esposa de su Dios— contraatacó con la perversidad de una serpiente y la sonrisa de una loba—, y estoy segura de que no lo ha confesado aún, porque no se arrepiente, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron carmesí ante la mirada intensa de la novicia, que en este preciso momento se encontraba mordiendo sus labios, esperando su respuesta.

Cuanto deseaba morderlos el mismo, poseerlos en una batalla como ninguna otra, arrancarles suspiros pecaminosos en la oscuridad y tenerlos una vez más alrededor de su pene, acariciando con cuidado la piel sensible, arrancándole el alma con cada succión.

Ichigo se relamió los secos labios y cerró los ojos, orando en su mente

"Dios, perdóname por mi inmundicia"

Prácticamente salió corriendo, sintiendo como estaba empezando a ponerse erecto con tan sólo la añoranza del toque que la joven.

Se encerró en su habitación, hincándose ante la cama, primero con la intención de iniciar una penitencia, pero el calor era simplemente insoportable, el bulto bajo la sotana era notable, y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cerró los ojos, como si por ello su Dios y la Nandogami no serían capaces de ver el pecado que estaba por cometer.

Tomó su miembro, estaba tan duro, demasiado. Añoraba tanto el tacto de la pequeña y delicada mano de Rukia, la propia jamás podría igualarla, no cuando ella sabía exactamente dónde tocar para que temblará como nunca en la vida.

Pero no podía volver a mancharla, no debía tomar la futura mujer de su Dios para su propia satisfacción. Tendría que perdonarlo por esta aberración, pero no volvería a atentar contra la pureza de la novicia.

No podría hacerlo en otro lugar que no fueran sus fantasías, tal y como ahora que no podía evitar pensar en la manera en que el yukata se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras se bañaba en el río, dejándole ver con claridad sus turgentes senos coronados por los pezones duros cuales piedrecillas. Como hubiera deseado ser un hombre libre, un hombre que no juró mantener su castidad, porque de no serlo, no habría podido contenerse.

Le habría desatado el obi para dejarla totalmente desnuda para apreciar su desnudez en todo su esplendor. No podría parar de admirar su belleza ni siquiera mientras tuviera su seno en su boca, acariciando la delicada zona.

En la realidad Ichigo se encontraba moviendo su mano con rapidez, sintiendo como empezaba a salir el líquido preseminal, preparándose para algo que no iba a ocurrir. Soltó un gemido al preguntarse qué tan sensible serían sus bellos pechos, ¿gemiría o simplemente suspiraría en silencio? No importaba, él sólo sabía que la quería para él, y sólo para él.

La codiciaba, la quería devorar entera y mantenerla para siempre a su lado para su propio beneficio. Quería poseerla, hacerla temblar mientras la penetraba con fuerza con su erecto miembro, marcando por todas partes mientras ella le dejaba la espalda ensangrentada por sus rasguños.

Siente como pulsa con su mano cubriendo parcialmente la circunferencia, la de él era tan distinta a la de ella, no era suficiente, pero si la movía un poco más rápido… podía acercarse, aunque fuera un poco. Juega un poco con la cabeza, jadea fuerte, está cerca.

Rukia es todo. Absolutamente todo, el centro del universo de sus más sucios pensamientos, y aun así… se ve tan pura.

Su figura menuda, su piel suave y ligeramente sonrosada, su cabello azabache, sus labios de pecadora, sus ojos de ángel.

Sus ojos.

Joder.

La respiración se le fue, haciéndole creer que moriría por unos segundos, pero allí estaba él… corriéndose con violencia, cerrando los ojos porque no podía ver nada, no quería tener ninguna imagen en su mente más que la belleza de sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue como despertar.

Aún conservaba algo de firmeza, como si todo su organismo estuviera esperando por más de ella, pero lo único que era verdad es que estaba sucio.

Sucio.

Sucio.

Sucio.

¡Perdón...! ¡Perdón…! ¡Perdón!

Y aun pidiendo disculpas a su Señor, en lo único que podía pensar eran sus ojos violetas.

* * *

—Cinco Ave María y dos Padre Nuestro— le dio su penitencia a la joven madre de familia—, vaya en paz.

Después de un tiempo, el padre Robert le volvió a dar la oportunidad de estar en el confesionario. Era una tarea relativamente fácil, las personas de la congregación eran personas sencillas con problemas sencillos.

A Robert le causaba cierto disgusto la confianza que todos los aldeanos depositaban en Ichigo y no en él. Quería entenderlo, al final y al cabo debió de ser muy querido en sus anteriores estadías y no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

Estaba mal que lo hiciera, pero tampoco debía de juzgar, no le correspondía.

Pasó un rato sin que alguien entrará al confesionario, y estaba por salir de su cubículo cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta en el lado contrario.

—Ave María purísima— dijo en automático, sin siquiera revisar quién era la persona que había pensado.

—No tenemos que hacer esto— de inmediato volteo, encontrándose con Rukia—, sabes bien que yo no creo en esas cosas, Ichigo.

—No seas blasfema le regañó— frunciendo el ceño —, soy el padre Custodio. No Ichigo.

—Ichigo es un nombre lindo, te queda— afirma sin hacer el más mínimo caso al regaño.

— ¿Qué haces acá si no crees?— recrimina, un poco indignado del poco respeto que mostraba a su fe y en su insistencia en llamarle en su nombre de nacimiento—. Entiendo que estés en el monasterio porque no tengas a dónde más ir, ¿pero para que acudes acá como si te fueras a confesar?

—Me estás evitando—dijo en voz quedita, como si tuviera miedo a que la escuchará.

—Eso es porque no puede volver a pasar— estaba decidido, no importaba lo que su deseara, él no podía caer de la gracia de Dios de nuevo.

—Pero yo deseo que pase— frunció el ceño, buscando sus ojos a través del fino velo que los separaba—. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en tu habitación. Pensar en ti causa que me posea un deseo incontrolable. Me está consumiendo en vida.

—Calla— le rogó, no quería recordar.

—Pero es que no puedo olvidar— se quejó con malicia—, cada que lo recuerdo siento como mi ser arde.

—¡Calla, Rukia!— cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo le empezaba a traicionar—, tienes que orar para que Dios te de fortaleza.

—No quiero. No lo haré. Y sé tú tampoco quieres olvidar— acusó certera, poniendo su cordura a prueba—. He visto como me ves con deseo. Siquiera recordarlo me hace estremecer

—¡Basta, Rukia!— pidió apenas audible, suplicando porque ella entendiera lo que le estaba haciendo y se detuviera.

—No puedo evitarlo. Cada que recuerdo como se sentía dentro de mi boca— frotó sus muslos, inquieta—, su cara, oh, se veía tan hermoso mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos— Ichigo rezó en silencio, tratando de ignorarla. Sabía que no podía pedirle que saliera del confesionario, y él tampoco podía hacerlo, no con tremenda erección que estaba luchando contra la sotana—, y no puedo evitar recordar su sabor. Quiero más. Mucho más.

—Debes orar— le ordenó, tratando de que uno de los dos se contuviera—, Él te dará la fortaleza si se la pides.

—No quiero fuerza. Lo quiero a usted— escuchó como se removía, esta vez de manera más llamativa—, quiero que sea un hombre libre para que me haga el amor como un hombre debe hacerlo con una mujer.

—No puedo— susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella—, no puedo.

— ¿Pero no es esa la razón por la que su Dios ha dado vida?— sujetó uno de sus pequeños senos cubierto por el yukata—, "sed fecundos y multiplicaos".

—Se me ha pedido castidad absoluta, Rukia. Es pecado lo que deseas.

Es pecado mortal lo que me estás haciendo desear.

—No. Es un acto natural, hermoso y mágico— susurró, Ichigo volteó a verla, por fin atreviéndose a abrir los ojos. Ella le estaba dando la espalda, sentada en el reclinatorio, con la pequeña mano perdida entre sus muslos,que se encuentran abiertos con delicadeza, acariciando la tierna piel. No podía verla, nunca antes había podido ver su intimidad y de nueva cuenta se le estaba prohibiendo ver esa desconocida parte de la anatomía femenina.

—Es pecado— lo era, él no debía ansiar ni siquiera poder verla—. El sexo sólo está permitido en el matrimonio, y es para la procreación, no para el placer. Y tú serás la esposa de Dios, no necesitas de ello.

—No quiero serlo. Lo que quiero ser tu mujer— acercó su mano a su zona sur, acariciando los labios menores de arriba a abajo, extendiendo los fluidos que salían de su vagina—, quiero ser una contigo. Sentir todo de ti y que tú sientas todo de mí.

—No...— susurró, mordiéndose los labios, dejándose llevar sin querer por la fantasía de ella.

—Quiero que me toques como yo lo estoy haciendo justo ahora— acarició la perla que coronaba su centro, soltando un suspiro—, quiero que me veas desnuda, que adores mi cuerpo.

—No puedo…— No importa cuanto lo anhele.

—Puedes hacerlo— gime suavemente, provocando que el pene de Ichigo palpite, impaciente por seguir escuchando más de sus dulces sonidos—, me estoy mojando. Mucho. ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando?— tragó con fuerza, debió decirle que no le interesa, pero no puede con la curiosidad—. Estamos tú y yo en la cascada. Desnudos— suspira, cada vez más y más húmeda, con los pezones sobresaliendo del yukata que aún está en su lugar, cubriéndolos de su intensa mirada—. Estamos abrazados, restregando nuestros sexos.

Ichigo cierra los ojos como hace poco, dejándose llevar con la narración de Rukia. Ichigo, permitiéndose un poco de libertad que no le correspondía, se lamentó que las ropas siempre le impidan apreciarla en toda su gloria.

—Se siente bien, ¿no?— se le escapó un gemido lleno de añoranza—, tu calor me rodea, y no puedo evitar delirar por la espera de sentirte dentro de mí. Profanando mi cuerpo, acabando con mi castidad, que me deje marcada para que nadie más me pueda tomar.

Introdujo uno de sus pequeños dedos, Ichigo sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies al escuchar el grito que ella dejó salir.

—Shhhh— le pidió, no quería que los descubrieran, o peor, que los interrumpieran.

—Ah, tus manos serían mejores. Son hermosas y grandes, apuesto a que tener tus dedos entrando y saliendo se sentirían tan bien, estimulando mi coño.

—No digas esas palabras Rukia.

—A ti te gusta cuando hablo así— soltó traviesa, sabiendo que era verdad. Si iba a cometer el pecado, lo haría completo—, tu verga debe de estar muy dura, ¿no es así?

—Rukia...

Ella rió suavemente, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver cómo un bulto sobresalía en su entrepierna.

—Quieres ser uno conmigo. Quieres penetrar mi coño y llenar mi vientre de tu semilla— aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, incluso se atrevió a meter uno más—, ¿te lo imaginas? te corriste un montón en mi boca, de tanto que lo has guardado, no podría con tanto, mi coño rebosaría de tu semen caliente y caería por mis muslos— Ichigo apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo su fuerza desvanecerse, Rukia continuaba, aprovechando que estaba empapada y eso facilitaba sus movimientos—, me penetrarías con fuerza, buscando liberar todos estos años de frustración por esta castidad a la que te has obligado a llevar sin motivo, tanto sin disfrutar de las delicias de un joven y receptivo coño que añora tu verga.

La explicitud de las palabras de Rukia le juega una mala jugada, no esperaba tener que llegar a este punto. Levantó la sotana, pidiendo perdón desde el ya. No iba a resistir más, de todas maneras, se iba a venir, lo mejor era no manchar sus ropas, ¿no?

Comenzó a masturbarse, con su pene ya sacando el líquido pre seminal. Apenas podía ver los movimientos de la muñeca de Rukia y como los fluidos manchaban sus muslos, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba para llevarlo cerca del éxtasis.

Los cánticos afuera suben de volumen, en armonía con el ambiente tranquilo de la parroquia, algo en su totalidad contrario a la blasfemia que estaban cometiendo ambos en esas paredes. Rukia aprovecha esto, subiendo el volumen de sus gemidos, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—Estás entrando y saliendo demasiado rápido. Me vas a romper— no puede verla, pero si escucharla. Ichigo puede escuchar cómo sus dedos entran y salen. Está empapada. Ichigo suelta un quejido, sabiendo que está llegando a su propio orgasmo.

Rukia volteó directamente a verlo, sonríe perversa, contenta de hacerlo caer con ella en la depravación.

— ¡Ichigo!— esta vez ha sido ella quien cerró los ojos, metiendo y sacando sus dedos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba con casi furia su erecto clítoris, gimiendo su nombre, desesperada—, córrete en mi vientre. Imprégname.

Del otro lado Ichigo se estimulaba a sí mismo, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, dejándose llevar por la fantasía de Rukia sin ver atrás, deseando que ellos realmente estuvieran en la cascada y no en este cuartucho que ni siquiera le dejaba verla con claridad.

—R-Rukiaaah— ella se tapó la boca con la mano, censurando el grito consecuencia del pináculo del placer. Ichigo se corrió también, cerrando los ojos y preguntándose qué tan malo sería pecar de esa manera si ya había llegado tan lejos.

Se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo se escuchaba a Robert hablando del evangelio de fondo, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera incluso peor.

Ichigo se recrimina una vez más, sin creer que, en su debilidad, en cómo había fallado a sus votos.

Otra vez.

—Gracias por escucharme, Padre— Rukia sonaba satisfecha, habiendo logrado su cometido.

Por primera vez ella huyó, dejándolo semi erecto, sucio y culpable.

* * *

Después del acontecimiento en el confesionario, se encerró en su habitación.

A Robert no le agradó la idea de que todas las responsabilidades recayeran en él, pero parecía olerse que algo no estaba bien y que lo mejor era dejar a Ichigo en su soledad.

Se la pasaba rezando, orando, pidiendo perdón por haber caído en tentación, ya no sabía cuántas veces había pasado… y por no arrepentirse del todo de ello.

Recordar la sensual voz de Rukia mientras se auto estimulaba era una invitación a la locura, una que iba y venía a su mente más seguido de lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, incluso en la soledad de su habitación, encontró la suficiente fortaleza para no cometer pecado de nuevo. Era totalmente consciente de que era porque ella no estaba para invitarlo a dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos de manera continua y sin misericordia.

Comía realmente poco, la hermana María se había encargado de llevarle su ración de comida. Rukia no había intentado acercarse a la habitación, al menos no había dado muestras de ello.

¿Sería posible que se hubiera arrepentido?

Ichigo sabía muy en el fondo de su ser que eso no podía ser posible. Rukia era una criatura caótica, no temerosa de Dios y definitivamente no seguía sus preceptos. No estaba arrepentida, era más probable que estuviera cohibida o se sintiera rechazada. Eso o estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento para llevarlo más cerca de la perdición.

Harto de la monotonía, decidió salir de la habitación a un lugar en donde no iba a recibir las caras curiosas de Robert o las hermanas religiosas. Quería un poco de paz, ¿era demasiado pedir?

Y por eso rompió la "promesa" que le hizo a Rukia de no regresar a la cascada. Era bastante tarde ya, si no le fallaban los cálculos no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, pero, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos quería sentir la calma del agua fría.

Llegó, vistiendo el único yukata que poseía y que llevaba meses sin usar. Ni siquiera se desvistió, pensando que no valía la pena, igualmente no le estorbaba para nadar.

Escuchó movimientos cerca, y realmente no le prestó atención, estaba tan mentalmente agotado como para que le importará.

— ¿Le importa si le hago compañía?— Ichigo se sobresaltó, aunque no sabía porque se sorprendía, era obvio que este pequeño demonio iba a aparecer para atormentarlo, no se iba a rendir tan fácil—, ¿qué ocurre?

Preguntó, sonando como si fuera ignorante de lo que le estaba haciendo, aunque no había forma de que no estuviera consciente de ello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— soltó tosco.

—Tan sólo quería refrescarme un poco, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?— se quitó las sandalias despacio, acariciando con dulzura los pies aparentemente adoloridos, Ichigo se preocupó por un instante de que Robert le estuviera poniendo trabajo de más aprovechando que no estaba para cuidar por ella, pero no se iba a dejar llevar por esa infatuación que sentía por ella, no esta vez.

—Tú lo único que haces es abrir una puerta al infierno— atacó, rara vez se atrevía a hacerlo, pero era necesario pintar su línea. Ella sonrió con malicia, sin intimidarse un poco, dejando caer su máscara.

—Me gusta verte contrariado, Padre, es muy… estimulante— introdujo los pies, removiendo el agua con sus pies. Estaba a una distancia decente, no parecía tener intenciones de repetir lo que había ocurrido en el confesionario o de buscar algo más, y siendo honesto, mentalmente agradeció que estuviera propiamente vestida con el shitagi.

— ¿Soy tu diversión?

—Si se lo pregunta, no soy uno de los demonios del sexo que hablan en su religión— jugaba como si fuera una niña—, ¿cómo les llama? ¿Íncubos?

—Los íncubos son masculinos. Los femeninos son llamados súcubos— no sabía que ella poseyera ese conocimiento, curioso que le importará más demonología que en el libro sagrado.

—Ah, cierto. El íncubo es la excusa que usan en Europa para esconder la "vergüenza" de un hijo de una madre soltera. Aunque no entiendo para que un demonio femenino.

—Rukia— la regañó de nuevo, sabía que en algunos casos podría ser verdad, pero Ichigo sabía que igual como existía el bien, lo hacía el mal. Y el deseo sexual era causante de mal.

—Toda esa represión sexual que sufren en su religión me abruma— entró al río de manera repentina y nadó hasta quedar frente a él, con el cabello pegado a la cara, por primera vez con sus rostros al mismo nivel gracias al agua—, el sexo es bello, es el origen de la vida.

— ¿Por qué hablas con esa seguridad del tema?— preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Aprendí de alguien muy especial— el corazón de Ichigo se hundió, sabía que ella no era para él, y que eso no le quitaba nada de valor, pero en el fondo había un poco de celos por saber que ella había sido de alguien más—, él murió.

Dijo triste, en su rostro se notaba su pesar. Bajó la mirada, no avergonzada, más bien perdida en esos recuerdos.

— ¿Le estás buscando en mí?— acunó su mejilla con la mano derecha, temeroso por la respuesta que saldría de sus labios.

—Tú eres Ichigo— su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, aliviando el dolor de Ichigo—, y no eres un sustituto de nada. Él ya tuvo su vida conmigo, ha pasado el tiempo, mi corazón ha sanado.

—Debiste ser una niña— la sangre le hervía ante esa idea. Rukia negó con la cabeza, algo incómoda.

—No lo era. Nadie se ha aprovechado de mí, no dejaría que eso pase— trató de aligerar el ambiente—. ¿O acaso no te ha quedado claro que puedo ser maligna?

—Eres una mujer pecadora— se le escapó el comentario, pero más que para recriminar era en un tono casi divertido—, pero jamás maligna.

—Entonces…— rodeó su cuello con sus brazos— bésame.

¿Qué más daba caer en tentación a estas alturas?

La besó con algo que solamente podría definir como amor, porque eso era, no había otra definición para ello. Rukia se dejó fundir en su toque, irradiando un sentimiento igual al que él le profesaba.

No había morbo en la acción, era un mero acto de profundo y significativo afecto. Podía percibir como ella sonreía contra su boca, feliz.

Cuando se le acabó el aire la vio sonriente, y deseo poder grabar para siempre en su corazón esa imagen. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le empujó hasta que su espalda topará con una roca, aprovechando que el agua le permitía moverlo con mayor libertad.

Lo besó sin mucho cuidado, pero, esta vez era exigente, mostrando con claridad que buscaba algo más de él. Ichigo la abrazó, rindiéndose un poco ante ella. Sentirla pegada a su cuerpo era sublime, era algo que no esperaba sentir, esa fue una de las razones por la que pensó que el sacerdocio era lo mejor para él que simplemente profesar su fe como cualquier otro cristiano, que nunca iba a encontrar a una persona especial para él.

Acarició su piel sobre el yukata, la tela estaba fría, pero sabía que debajo de esta Rukia era cálida.

Ichigo recordó el relato de Rukia, aquella que le susurró entre gemidos en el confesionario. Su miembro viril se empezó a endurecer, estimulado por la situación en la que estaban, tan cerca de cumplir la fantasía de Rukia de no ser por las delgadas capas de ropa.

La pelinegra expresó júbilo con una risita, contenta de haberlo llevado hasta ese extremo. Ella podía sentir su pene contra su vientre e Ichigo sus pezones contra su pecho, erectos por el frío y la emoción del momento.

Con atrevimiento, se apoderó de su trasero con ambas manos, como si le perteneciera, atrayéndola aún más a él. Ella no protestó, de tal modo que él se atrevió a jugar con los montículos de carne, se sentían tan bien. No quería soltarla.

Ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, siendo quien dominaba la acción, su lengua y labios con algo de agresividad dirigida hacia ella, tratando de bajar el shitagi lo necesario para ver sus hombros.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, como le gustaba hacer eso a su pequeña diablesa, terminando el beso e Ichigo se aferró a ella, sintiendo que le abandonaba.

—Es hora— se apartó, dejándole desconcertado, después de tanto que había luchado porque estuviera dispuesto a fallar a sus votos, ¿se iba a ir?—, lo siento.

Ella nadó hacia la orilla, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al salir mostró su figura cubierta por el shitagi transparente esta vez bajo la luz del sol al amanecer, Ichigo se sonrojó, aún impactado por qué tan lejos había llegado gracias a ella—, nos vemos, Padre.

Ichigo se relamió los labios, ansioso por más. No quería ser llamado nunca más "Padre".

Se quedó esperando que pasaran los minutos, con el agua fría apaciguando el infierno que estaba dentro de él. Metió el cuerpo completo al agua, ahora avergonzado por sus acciones.

¿Realmente se llamaba a sí mismo un hombre de Dios?

¿Quería ser uno ahora? Porque la presencia de Rukia cambió todo, ¿sería posible dejar el sacerdocio atrás para vivir una vida lo más cercano a algo normal?

Sonaba maravilloso, un poco irrealista tomando en cuenta lo estricto que era Robert con él, que seguramente no se la iba a quedar muy contento una vez que supiera el motivo.

¿Pero valía la pena? Rukia lo valía, pero esto cambiaba todo.

Ella no se iba a querer casar, no al menos bajo la ley de su Dios, ¿cómo iba a funcionar?

La duda le embargaba, pero sabía que pronto la solución llegaría. Dios le iluminaría para tomar la mejor decisión.

* * *

Apenas e Ichigo volvió, notó como las cosas estaban más inquietas.

Demasiado inquietas.

Las hermanas iban y venían, ansiosas. Ni Rukia ni la madre Úrsula estaban por ninguna parte.

—Hermana María, ¿qué ocurre?— ni siquiera se dignó a verlo, pasó de largo con los paños mojados.

Sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando, Ichigo escuchó un grito abrumador. El corazón se le volcó, era del más puro dolor, de eso no había duda. No había sido Rukia, pero no dejaba de preocuparle.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!— entra a la sección donde están las excesivamente pequeñas habitaciones de las mujeres, buscando qué era lo que estaba pasando.

La madre Úrsula se encontraba de pie, desnuda, con líquido amniótico corriendo por las piernas, con la cara contorsionada por el dolor. Rukia está frente a ella, dando un masaje en su vientre.

Ichigo aparta la vista de inmediato, la mujer mayor vuelve a gritar, aunque no está seguro de si es por pudor o dolor.

—No grite, por favor— la voz de Rukia es tierna, tratando de tranquilizarla—, solo tiene que pujar un poco más. Todo saldrá bien, Unohana-san.

Se retira de la habitación, ¿a esto se refería Rukia con que era la "hora"? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la Madre estaba embarazada.

—Padre— lo regañó con un siseo la madre Susan, era una mujer de bastante carácter, no dudo ni un poco en empujarlo lejos del lugar—, salga de aquí, su presencia no es requerida.

Se sintió excluido, pero al final de cuentas no es que pudiera hacer mucho, todo parecía recaer en ellas, pero en especial Rukia, que era quien estaba atendiendo directamente a la Madre Úrsula.

—Custodio, ven acá— habló severo Robert, que le hizo casi pensar que estaba en problemas, pero no había manera de que se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó en la cascada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, padre?

—Necesito que estés al pendiente de cuando nazca— Ichigo se quedó en silencio, cuestionando sus razones—. Esa mujerzuela me ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo. Tenemos que actuar rápido.

—Padre, no diga eso— Ichigo trató de defenderla. Ella era una buena mujer, no había razón de hablar así.

— ¿Cómo diablos explicas que estuviera preñada? Debió de haberse metido con algún tipo y después se metió el convento cuando no se quiso hacer responsable.

—Padre, no debe de malpensar. No conocemos su situación.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de pensar de esto? ¿Sabes lo mal que quedaremos ante nuestros pocos fieles?

—No debe de importarnos eso. Tenemos que pensar en que es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Nos vamos a deshacer del bebé— sentenció.

— ¿Qué?

—Entiende, Custodio. Es una criatura formada en una relación impura, no puede quedarse.

— ¿Va a matarlo?— más que una pregunta era un reclamo, estaba incrédulo, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—No, no— aclaró—, vamos a dejar que Dios decida si debe vivir o no.

—Eso es igual a matarlo.

—No, Dios debe de decidir, no está en nuestras manos.

—Claro que lo está. Podemos hacer algo más.

El hombre mayor se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de razonar con el más joven. En Europa no le habrían cuestionado, nunca lo hacían, era paciente con Custiodio porque su crianza había sido totalmente diferente, había sido educado para ser un orgulloso samurái, seguidor de un solo señor al que honrar (que para su desgracia no era él, sino Dios), no un obediente e ignorante campesino.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

—No. Está bien— Ichigo sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que sería más probable que alguna aldeana aceptará el bebé si él se lo pedía como favor a que le dejarán abandonado o a saber exactamente qué planes tenía.

—Bien, tienes que estar al pendiente, no puedes dejarla pasar mucho tiempo con la cría— habló de un bebé y la mujer como si se tratarán de animales, como si no fueran igual a caucásicos, y eso hizo que sintiera como cada vez se decepcionará más de él—. Si se encariña con él no los vamos a poder separar.

— ¿Esto pasa seguido en Europa?— no pudo evitar soltar ese cuestionamiento, dudando de lo que se suponía que todo lo que le había enseñado.

—La carne es débil, especialmente para las personas jóvenes que se dejan llevar por ellos— confesó honesto—, por eso te he pedido que no pases tiempo con esa chiquilla. Eres un buen hombre de Dios, no quiero que te pierdas.

Un buen hombre de Dios no dejaría morir a un bebé.

Se tragó sus palabras, no iba a permitir que él se lo llevará, no iba a dejarlo morir. En cambio, atacó de otra manera que Robert no esperaba.

— ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que ella me puede provocar?— la pregunta real era si él se estaba reflejando en Ichigo. Robert se quedó callado, captando la verdad detrás de la voz de Ichigo.

—Las mujeres son pecado, lo atraen porque son seres sin raciocinio. Rukia es peor que todas las demás porque reniega de Dios y tiene un comportamiento impropio de una dama, en Europa ya la habrían quemado viva por bruja— eso era lo que Ichigo sabía que iba a obtener, pero sabía en el fondo que Robert deseaba a Rukia tanto como él, y quizás a cualquier mujer joven con la que se había encontrado. Se justificaba impidiendo que otros consiguieran lo que él no por creerse superior a los demás—. Ahora vete, debes de estar listo.

* * *

Ichigo apenas y escuchó aquel débil llanto, como si la criatura supiera que se había acabado el tiempo y quisiera evitar alertar a los lobos que esperaban con paciencia para poder apartarlo de su madre.

A Ichigo le rompió el corazón ver como Unohana con una sonrisa trataba de ocultar la verdad que sus ojos tristes transmitían mientras acunaba a su bebé contra su seno desnudo, permitiéndole beber de su leche.

Aquello que debería de ser un inicio era el final.

—Sé que no debería de quererla, pero lo hago— ella admitió cuando Rukia salió de la habitación para asearse, como si temiera que la escuchará—. Y sé que te la tienes que llevar, la Madre Superiora dijo que no tenía otra opción.

—Me encargaré de darle una buena familia— no tenía nada asegurado, pero esperaba que eso pudiera aliviar la pena de la mujer—, la criarán para que sea una buena niña.

—Ella será como su padre y como yo, un par de bestias. Jamás encajará.

—Usted es una dama— estaba esperando paciente, permitiéndole unos minutos más con la pequeña.

—No lo soy, tan sólo cortaron mis garras y me arrancaron las fauces. No soy más que el fantasma de Kempachi Yachiru.

Ichigo había escuchado de esos temibles ronin, que no obedecían a nadie más que a su propia depravación. Imaginar a la bella y pacífica mujer con una katana mientras portaba orgullosa las cabezas decapitadas del estúpido insensato que se atreviera a darles frente colgando de la cintura hasta que estas ni un sólo ser humano pudiera soportar que el hedor para terminar por desecharlas, arrebatando cualquier oportunidad de una muerte honrada.

Ichigo incluso por un instante sintió un poco de temor de la mujer frente a él, y también decepción. Si ella era quien decía ser, entonces debería de luchar por su hija.

— ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?

—No.

La respuesta seca le dejó frío.

Quizás las personas no cambian.

A veces se preguntaba qué tan dentro de él estaba el guerrero que sus padres forjaron. Le gustaba pensar que había acabado con él, pero las cosas ya no parecían ser más en blanco y negro.

—Llévatela. Entre más pase más difícil será para ella— Se tuvo que aguantar la curiosidad de preguntarle si también sería más doloroso para ella, pero después de esto no quería saber más de ella. Entregó a su hija—, lo mismo va para ti. Entre más tiempo pases con Rukia, le harás más difícil volver al convento para ser una monja. Ella espera más de ti, si no puedes darle lo que está buscando en ti— Ichigo jamás había sentido una amenaza tan palpable, como si tuviera el filo de acero contra su garganta, a punto de degollarlo con un corte limpio para ser exhibido como una más de sus víctimas—...aléjate de ella.

Ichigo asintió mientras recibía a la durmiente bebé, con su piel aún hinchada y rastros de leche en sus pequeños labios y un sonrojo muy marcado. Era una bebé muy bella, al igual que su madre, esperaba que esto facilitará el que la aceptará una familia.

Sabía que en la villa vecina una mujer había perdido su hijo hace dos lunas, quizás esto calmaría su corazón.

La arropó, afuera estaba a oscuras, la noche sería su cobijo para su actividad clandestina.

* * *

—Entrégamela— apenas había puesto un paso fuera de los terrenos de la parroquia cuando la voz de Rukia le detuvo.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces acá?— no habían hablado desde lo de la cascada, y aunque le causaba ilusión volverla a ver, le inquietaba la manera agitada en que pedía la bebé.

—La bebé, Padre— insistió, no contestando—, si Unohana-san no quiere al bebé está bien, pero no voy a dejar que la dejen morir.

Lagrimillas se escapaban por sus ojos, sufriendo.

—Ella la quiere— tratando de aliviar el dolor de ella, limpiando la mejilla con su pulgar—, no sufras.

—Ella va a morir de tristeza por no luchar por ella.

—No digas eso— ella agachó la mirada, como si tuviera que estar avergonzada.

—Él te pidió que la dejarás abandonada, ¿no?— no quiso contestar, no quería que Rukia viera con peores ojos a Robert, no quería envenenar su corazón como el suyo.

—No, le dejaré con una buena familia.

— ¿La llevará con la fiel que ha perdido a su hijo no nato?— Ichigo asintió, Rukia trató de quitarle la bebé, pero Ichigo la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, temiendo por qué clase de locura haría si lograba tomarla—, sé a dónde debemos llevarla, con alguien que la amará de verdad, no por ser un sustituto.

Ichigo cae rendido ante su mirada una vez más, es segura y con un propósito. Mejor que lo que él tiene.

—Lo haré con la condición de yo te acompañe. Si el lugar no me parece apropiado me permitirás llevarla a dónde yo considere mejor.

De ese modo, él siente que se asegurará de que la bebé estará bien, que irá con una familia apropiada y que la cuidará con amor. Rukia asiente, contenta de que había aceptado.

Caminaron entre la espesura del bosque, alejándose cada vez más de las tierras que Ichigo conocía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se desviaron de su camino cuando llegaron a una casa grande y elegante, digna de cualquier hombre de cuna noble. Ichigo se sintió receloso, no era normal tener una casa, o más bien mansión, en medio de la nada.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Ichigo pudo ver a un hombre alto con cabello largo y blanquecino, con ropas finas, de un aspecto casi sobrenatural e incluso un poco intimidante. La pequeña novicia no dudo en acercarse a él.

—Ella es la hija de Unohana Retsu— le habla Rukia sin miedo al hombre, como si no fuera un daimyō que ante la más mínima seña podría usarla como excusa para hacer con ella lo que se le plazca. Quizás le conocía de antes, no podría definir exactamente cuál sería la relación entre ellos, solamente había un rastro de cortesía.

Sin embargo, los ojos del hombre tomaron un aspecto triste.

— ¿Puedo sostenerla?— su voz era tierna, algo que Ichigo no acostumbraba a ver en hombres de gran poder. Rukia le cedió la niña, a la cual la acunó como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a romper.

No hicieron falta palabras, mucho menos un acuerdo.

Él amó a esa niña desde el primer instante, y era propia en su corazón.

Cuando se estaban yendo, Ichigo perdió la percepción del tiempo, le parecía que el regreso les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y aunque Rukia no pareció importarle mucho, Ichigo sintió que se le estaban crispando los nervios cuando notó que el sol se estaba poniendo.

— ¿Rukia, has tomado una ruta diferente?— ella negó con la cabeza—, se está haciendo tarde.

—Lo sé, pero no falta mucho. Conozco bien el camino.

—No quiero que piensen mal de ti— agregó, tratando de meter presión para que, en caso de que estuviera tratando de hacer que llegarán más tarde de lo prudente con una intención lúdica, desistiera.

—Creo que todos piensan mal de usted y de mí.

— ¿Por qué dices e...?— ella se detuvo, haciendo que él de inmediato detuviera su interrogante. Ella se tensó, su lenguaje corporal le decía que estaba preparada para correr o luchar.

—Ne, ne. ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos semejante avecilla en medio del bosque?

Ichigo de inmediato usó su cuerpo como una barrera entre aquellos hombres y Rukia. Eran cuatro, uno de ellos, el más viejo y suponían que el líder, a caballo, no destacaban precisamente por algo en específico, eran incluso más bajos que Ichigo, pero no podía confiarse, no sabía si estaban armados.

—Oh, un chico rudo— el líder habló, con su voz ronca y la cara llena de cicatrices. No parecieron prestar mucha atención en las peculiares ropas de Ichigo, ni tampoco en el crucifijo que colgaba en su cuello. Si eran maleantes, eso era lo de menos. Les podían matar sin mayores miramientos—, haznos un favor. Entrega a la niña, no creo que ella valga tu vida.

Aunque le hubieran asegurado la más grandes de las riquezas habría abandonado su posición. Su expresión severa fue bastante contundente. Ella no se movía de allí.

—Vamos amigo, tenemos un tiempo sin una mujer, no te hará daño compartir, ¿o sí?— Ichigo sintió asco con la voz de uno de los hombres que se encontraban de pie, peligrosamente cerca. La posibilidad de que le pusieran la mano encima le aterraba, pero Rukia no expresaba miedo alguno, le dirigió la mirada por un breve momento y el mensaje fue claro.

No me voy a ir sin ti.

—Largo— soltó a duras penas, había pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenamiento constante, pero estaba seguro que con su ira sería suficiente para acabar con ellos si se lo proponía.

—Niño, no sabes con lo que te metes.

Rukia fijó la mirada en el animal, que se revolvió incómodo, su jinete jaló las riendas, calmándolo brevemente. Ichigo sabía porque ella veía así al animal, esa era su ruta de escape. El problema era cómo lograr que desmontará.

Ante la actitud soberbia de Ichigo, el hombre mayor suspiró.

—Tráiganla— Ichigo se preparó para pelear, y no dudó en soltar el primer puñetazo que dejó al primer hombre, que confiado ni siquiera había sacado el arma. Le tiró con el golpe, e incluso pudo ver como la nariz comenzó a sangrar. No desaprovechó el momento para quitarle la oxidada wakizashi. De manera automática, lo desenfundó y rajó la garganta, dando justo en la carótida.

La sangre brotó, Ichigo percibió el pesado olor metálico.

— ¡Maldito imbécil!— la voz del líder suena lejana, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

La mano le tiembla, siente que se le va el aire.

Ha matado a una un ser humano.

No se cree capaz de volver a hacerlo, pero Rukia sostiene su mano, que está llena de sangre, y la resolución vuelve justo a tiempo. Estaba haciendo esto por un bien mayor. Eran ellos o esos bandidos.

Los dos siguientes tipos se le vienen encima sin ninguna organización, a lo bestia, se nota que no tuvieron la más mínima educación en el arte de la guerra.

No eran rivales para él, que era joven, hábil y sobretodo conocedor de cómo manejar el sable, incluso si llevaba años sin tomar uno.

No duda en cortar carne, el filo no es el ideal, pero resultó victorioso. El jinete, sabiendo que no tenía mejor opción, espuela al caballo y se dirige a ambos. Ichigo no se termina de clavar su arma en el pecho al tercer hombre cuando el robusto cuerpo del animal le hizo caer, manchándole aún más con el charco de sangre que emanaba el hombre que aún respiraba con dificultad.

— ¡No!— Rukia manotea, pero ya la tenía sobre el caballo, pegándola a su cuerpo de manera obscena.

El caballo corre, e Ichigo se pone de pie, desesperado por recuperarla.

— ¡Rukia!

Corre, sabe que no va a poder igualar la velocidad del animal, pero no se puede detener. Continúa corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrarla y rescatarla.

Escucha un relinchido, escucha como algo cae abruptamente, y después puede ver al caballo salir de entre los arbustos trotando

Le sostiene de las riendas, con el corazón acelerado y las piernas ya sin fuerzas lo monta.

—Ichigo...— escucha su nombre, e Ichigo se siente aliviado.

— ¡Rukia!— grita de nuevo, viéndola tirada en el suelo con el viejo al lado, con el cuello roto, seguramente había perdido el control del caballo y eso le llevó a la muerte.

Rukia corrió a su encuentro, e Ichigo bajó para tomarla entre sus brazos, cargándola.

Besa sus labios, con el alma volviendo al cuerpo.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No iba a dejar que nadie la apartará de su lado de nuevo.

* * *

—Estoy dispuesto a renunciar al sacerdocio— fue lo primero que le contó esa misma mañana; después de deshacerse de los bandidos, habían ido al río a lavarse las ropas para después llegar a la parroquia y poco o nada habían hablado de ello, había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para tomar esa decisión. Ella estaba como si nada, sacaba de entre la tierra la zanahoria más grande que había visto en su vida, no era precisamente romántico, pero era justo lo que sentía. Ella permaneció impasible—, ¿Rukia?

—Te he escuchado. Me alegra que hayas decidido dejar esas ideas extranjeras.

—No voy a renunciar a mi fe— impuso firme, no iba a dejar de honrar a Dios—, simplemente cumpliré con sus preceptos de manera distinta— la hizo que se pusiera de pie, tomando sus manos cubiertas aún con tierra, pero no dejaba de verla como la creación más hermosa de Dios. Ella le vio con incertidumbre—: Cásate conmigo Rukia.

Hubo un silencio breve, la joven le observaba con detenimiento, buscando algo que Ichigo desconocía.

—No.

Su voz sonaba como veneno, lento, pero Ichigo sabía que lo estaba matando. La respiración le falla, es como si todo se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Su corazón… se rompió.

—Rukia, cásate conmigo— insiste, quizás ella no entendió la pregunta. Apretó sus manos, como si de esa manera la fuera a forzar a decir la esperada respuesta.

—No, Ichigo— estaba firme, no se veía emocionada como se supone que debía estar una mujer que tenía al hombre que se suponía que quería dispuesto a estar con ella toda la vida—, no me quiero casar contigo. No quiero ser bautizada. No voy a recibir la "bendición" de un hombre cualquiera para estar con la persona que quiero. No voy a aceptar una unión religiosa que para mí no significa nada.

—Rukia, es lo único que te pido— rogó, desesperado, sintiendo como los ojos le picaban, quería llorar, pero no podía.

—No me puedes hacer creer en algo que yo sé que no existe— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Impotente, le soltó las manos—, ¿Ichigo?

— ¿Y en qué se supone que crees?— preguntó amargo, sintiendo la boca seca.

—Creo en lo que puedo ver, en lo que pueden hacer los humanos, en lo que yo puedo hacer.

— ¿Y que eres capaz de hacer?— había recriminación en su voz, y Rukia supo identificarla de inmediato.

— ¿Qué te han dicho?— preguntó con cautela—, ¿ya sabes del "incidente"?

— ¿Qué se supone que debo de saber? ¿Podrías matar, Rukia?

Ella se queda callada, esos fríos segundos son eternos y angustiantes, ella se relame los secos labios, y finalmente contesta:

— ¿No estuviste a punto de hacerlo tú? Esto es la vida, Ichigo. Consumimos o somos consumidos.

— ¿Lo hiciste?—sabía que ella no iba a contestar, y aunque le dijera que sí lo hizo, no le creería—. La Madre Superiora vendrá en tres días y dos noches. Si te casas conmigo no podrán llevarte.

—No voy a casarme contigo.

—Al menos déjame bautizarte— sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Usted ya lo ha hecho.

— ¡Rukia!

—Exacto. Mi nombre es Rukia.

—Esto no es de lo que hablo. Déjame cuidarte— Ichigo nunca había practicado un exorcismo, ni siquiera había visto uno. Sólo sabía que el poseído no solía sobrevivir. Y si pensaban que ella era una bruja… no quería pensar en lo que le iban a hacer—. Sé que no serías capaz de hacer eso, quiero protegerte de quien no te conoce y duda de ti. Dios sabe que eres inocente.

—No necesito que cuides de mí. Ni tampoco necesito de tu falso dios.

— ¡Rukia!— le regañó, sintiéndose insultado.

—Ichigo— trató de sujetarle de la sotana, pero Ichigo le apartó la mano con un manotazo.

—No me toques. Si no quieres casarte conmigo debes portarte como la futura mujer del Señor. No una chiquilla jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba irse. Ella no iba a rogarle, ni él a ella.

— ¿Y qué si no quiero ser una mujer de dios?

Mientras Ichigo caminaba a su habitación, al menos podía decir que lo intentó. Eso, o Dios le había puesto una prueba, la había fallado como el vil pecado que era… y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de ello.

Se encerró para orar hasta quedarse dormido, pidiendo perdón que no se merecía, porque en el fondo lo que quería es que Rukia reconsiderara su oferta y le dijera que sí.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante el ruido estruendoso. La habitación se iluminó repentinamente y escuchó otro trueno. Afuera la lluvia intensa caía en la tierra mientras en el cielo parecía ocurrir una batalla mortal.

"¡El huerto!" la tormenta más que brindar el líquido vital para avivar su proyecto iba a ahogarlo, dejándoles sin nada.

—Maldición— apenas y alcanzó a agarrar una sábana vieja esperaba poder ver a pesar de la oscuridad para atarla al suelo y evitar el daño tanto como pudiera.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para que el padre Robert le llamará la atención. Quería asegurar el huerto, la tormenta repentina no se lo iba a arrebatar.

Abrió la puerta trasera, con más brusquedad de la que debería, y ni siquiera pudo cerrarla porque la visión ante él le impactó demasiado como para siquiera reaccionar. Se quedó quieto como una presa ante la mirada del depredador, iluminado por las múltiples velas dentro de la casa, aún cubierto por el techo que impedía que las gotas de lluvia le mojaran.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, padre?— su timbre insinuaba inocencia, como si no estuviera saliendo de esa boca tan tentadora. Y es que, si todavía quedaba alguna duda, bastaba con ver sus irises oscurecidos que le cantaban las delicias del pecado carnal.

Estaba sentada sobre el césped, con los tulipanes, gladiolas y lirios de un brillante rojo a su alrededor, como si fuera una ofrenda en un altar creado por la naturaleza, con el obi mal colocado, y pese a tener el shitagi blanco completamente mojado y pegado al cuerpo, de alguna extraña manera se había arreglado la lluvia para dejar al descubierto su hombro izquierdo, mostrando su clavícula. Resaltando de la tela podía notar sus pezones rosados que se hacían visibles por la tela ya transparente.

Ver la belleza de su total desnudez fue un duro recordatorio de todos los sacrilegios ocurridos en las últimas semanas. Lo bajo que ha caído por ella.

—No voy a caer en tu tentación, mujer pecaminosa. No otra vez— aseguró, aunque realmente oraba por ser fuerte. La quería, pero no podía estar con ella.

—Padre, no se aflija— se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente, aumentando la tensión entre ellos—. Tan sólo tomé lo que deseé.

Rukia quedó justo delante de él, apoyando su frente en su esternón, mojándole un poco la ropa.

—Rukia...

—Amo cuando dices mi nombre, el nombre con el que me has bautizado— Rukia levantó la cara para verlo directamente, apretando la sotana, como si quisiera arrancarla de él, y tenía sentido, porque eso era lo único les impedía ser uno—. Dilo otra vez.

—No podemos— se lo decía más a sí mismo.

—Claro que podemos— ella acarició su mentón, obligándolo a verla a los ojos, Rukia sonrió satisfecha cuando encontró en ellos deseo—: No estás cometiendo un pecado, en realidad purificaras a una pérdida en la lujuria. Es tu deber exorcizar mi deseo... I-chi-go.

Canturreo, traviesa, sabiendo que él ya había caído en sus redes. Nunca tuvo otra opción más que regresar a ella. Ichigo, con un sentimiento que no supo definir, la tomó de la nuca, pegándola totalmente a él, abrumado por lo frío de su piel y el calor de su mirada, que no mostraba ni el más mínimo temor, más bien parecía fascinada.

—Bruja sucia y pervertida— habló con rudeza, soltando los insultos mientras sentía como se estaba poniendo duro. Rukia no se asustó, incluso, Ichigo podría jurar que parecía aún más excitada—, tú no tienes perdón de Dios ni de los hombres. No voy a purificar tu cuerpo. Voy a profanarlo—, para comprobar su declaración apretó con la mano libre su trasero con lascivia, tan poco tiempo conociéndose y a la vez tanto deseo acumulado por esta mujer lo había vuelto loco. Rukia soltó un gritito contento, sin duda complacida por su rudeza.

— ¿Dónde han quedado tus promesas a tu Dios?, ¿tu fe?, ¿tu deseo de cumplir lo que él pide?— sabía que sus preguntas le iban a irritar.

—Cállate— le ordenó, ella sonrió con lascivia, no tolero más las burlas. Le soltó un bofetón, no era fuerte, pero definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Ella se apartó, cubriendo su mejilla, como si no entendiera su violenta acción—, te atreves a negarte a ser mi esposa y sin embargo vienes a mí, ofreciéndote como una… una… prostituta.

Ella se dio la vuelta, con la indignación pintada en todo su rostro y corrió, pero Ichigo no le iba a permitir huir. No esta vez.

La cazadora se convirtió en la presa.

No corrió, sabía a dónde iba, y sabía que la iba a atrapar. La pelinegra estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la parroquia cuando él ya estaba delante de ella, iluminado por las velas dentro de la parroquia. Cualquiera habría dicho que se veía asustada, pero Ichigo podía ver más allá de eso.

Estaba excitada, tanto como él.

La sujetó de la cintura, ella manoteaba y pateaba, tratando de huir de su férreo agarre, fingiendo.

—No, no— susurró mientras cerraba la puerta con un madero, asegurándose de que nadie les iba a interrumpir. La jaloneó, con ella aún "luchando", pero Ichigo sabía que no se iba a detener. Ya había sido suficiente, la tomó de los cabellos, haciéndola quejarse del dolor y manteniéndola quieta por un momento—, aquí no.

— ¿Aquí no? ¿Por qué?— tiró con fuerza para colocarla sobre el altar—, este lugar no significa nada para ti. Lo voy a usar para volverte indigna, Él verá la sucia pervertida que le fue ofrecida como mujer ser corrompida por su siervo. Voy a ensuciarte tanto que nunca más podrás estar con otro hombre porque te sentirás sucia.

—Yo no nací para ser digna de nadie.

—Tienes razón— sacó las tijeras del mandil, cortando el obi, pero por sucumbir a la impaciencia hizo lo mismo con el shitagi, dejándola por fin expuesta—. Mírate— la toma del cuello, con fuerza, mientras continúa cortando—. Qué pena esconderte debajo de estas ropas. Estas hecha para ser admirada por mí.

La observa con fuego líquido en sus irises.

No había comparación en verla con el shitagi puesto.

Su nívea piel, ligeramente sonrosada por el esfuerzo de su infructífera lucha, sus deliciosos y turgentes pechos moviéndose al compás de su respiración, sus pezones duros, exigiendo su atención.

Todo estaba a plena vista, exhibido para su disfrute.

—Te gustan, ¿no?— preguntó lo obvio, con orgullo.

—A ti es la que le gusta ser vista, como si fueras una cualquiera— la besó con ímpetu, deseoso de arrebatar todo de ella—, que hermosas tetas tienes.

Sonaba tan mal referirse a algo tan bello de una forma tan obscena, pero las pupilas de Rukia se dilataron.

—Tócalas— sonaba deseosa.

—No necesito tu permiso— tomó uno de sus senos con su mano, con fuerza, apretando la tierna carne. Disfrutando de su cuerpo mientras volvía a besarla, mordiendo, arrebatándole el aliento con cada movimiento. Ella soltó un gemido cuando se apoderó de ambos pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, jalándolos para después soltarlos y repetir sin contemplaciones—, te gusta cuando juego con tus preciosas tetas ¿verdad?

—Oh— se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de contenerse.

—Gime— le retiró la mano, bajando hasta sus pechos, metiendo el derecho a su boca, succionando con impaciencia mientras lo acomodaba con su gran mano, para repetir con el otro, esta vez mordiendo la punta antes de lamerlo, pasando la lengua por la circunferencia de la aureola, para de volver a ponerlo en su boca, disfrutando de su sabor—, quiero escucharte.

Ella no desobedece, gimotea extasiada, rendida a sus caricias sin buscar escapar de él.

Con la mano libre toma su muslo aún cubierto, lanza al aire lo poco que queda del húmedo shitagi, dejándole ver que no lleva prenda debajo—, mírate, tú, con tu carita de ángel y andas por allí con nada más encima que un shitagi.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria trata de separar sus piernas. Ella trata de impedirlo, con falso pudor, porque Ichigo sabe que lo que Rukia quiere es darle la contraria, como siempre.

—E-espe…— su voz sonaba divertida, como si creyera que estaban jugando un juego

—Cállate— libera su seno para tomar el muslo contrario, usando esta vez más uso de la fuerza, abriendo sus piernas, mostrando aquel paraíso que le había sido prohibido contemplar—. Joder.

Sus rosados labios se encontraban hinchados, hasta parecían brillar a causa de lo empapados que estaban con sus propios fluidos. Pasó sus pulgares entre ellos, separándolos, dándose el tiempo de admirarla. Rukia no puede evitar estremecerse, cerrando los ojos; Ichigo puede ver cómo sale un poco más de ese néctar que huele tan bien.

—I-Ichigoo— su queja es una mezcla de un suspiro y un reclamo, molesta porque ha detenido sus atenciones a su persona.

—Mira que precioso coño, Rukia, todo para mí— extiende aún más sus piernas, su olor le invade, le quita todo rastro de inhibición. Se relame los labios, se inclina un poco, quedando totalmente pegado a ella. Pasa su lengua en medio de la flor entre sus muslos, que se abren como un par de pétalos, probando finalmente ese manjar exclusivo para él, se enfocó en ver su cara con detenimiento, observando como descompuso por la satisfacción. Apenas y rozó su lengua por el pequeño pero notable montículo que la hizo soltar un ligero grito. La abandonó para volver a besarla, distrayéndola de lo venía a continuación. Introdujo sus dedos, moviéndolos dentro y fuera con un ritmo salvaje, sin darle la oportunidad de procesar la intromisión, estaba tan mojada que no le supuso ningún problema—, está ansioso de conocer mi verga, ¿verdad?— ella atinó a asentir con torpeza cuando atrapó su clítoris con sus dedos, frotando, estimulándola casi de más, haciéndola rozar con la locura—. ¿Qué tanto la quieres?

—Aaah... Por favor, por favor. La necesito, necesito su verga.

—Buena chica— ya era hora de que dejará de buscar motivos para pelear. Sacó los dedos, completamente mojados. La hace abrir la boca, metiendo sus dedos, Rukia pasa su lengua por sus dedos, probándose a sí misma, recordándole a Ichigo el incidente en su habitación, Ichigo siente su miembro sacudirse, emocionado con la idea de repetir. Si las cosas seguían así, se volvería adicto a Rukia.

Pero no esta vez, decidió Ichigo. Tendrían más oportunidades más adelante. Ahora necesitaba sentirla.

Las tijeras antes olvidadas volvieron a su poder, cortando la tela de su sotana, eliminando a pedazos el último obstáculo que le separaba de Rukia. No quedaron nada más que retazos de tela, era libre. La empujo levemente, haciendo espacio para él. Subió al altar también, eclipsando con su figura la luz de las velas que la iluminaban.

Ichigo puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como el Cristo crucificado, en lugar de expresar dolor le miraba con decepción.

No se iba a disculpar. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se introdujo completamente en ella, de golpe, sin contemplaciones. Dejó salir un gruñido que sonaba más a una bestia que un humano, abrumado por la estrechez del coño que le envolvía con calidez y humedad abrumadora, no sabría decir si era porque ella era muy pequeña o él demasiado grande. Ella se quejó aparentemente por el dolor, pero en realidad era por la sorpresa de ser penetrada tan repentina y fuertemente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, refugiándose en él mientras se acostumbraba a su tamaño.

Se sentía llena, todo de ella se sentía al límite, parecía ser más de lo que ella podría soportar, podía ver su vientre abultado, luchando por contenerlo en su estrecha cavidad, esto era justamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

—Tan grande— prácticamente ronroneo, e Ichigo por un instante pensó que quizás debía detenerse, pero ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él, mostrando su impaciencia—, por favor, por favor.

No pudo esperar más. Estar dentro de ella era glorioso, tan abrumador que temía que si se movía se correría de inmediato, pero ella estaba primero.

Le iba a dar aquello que ella quería.

Empezó a embestirla rápido y duro, tomándola de la cadera para que estuviera quieta y manejarla a su antojo. Ella gimoteo emocionada, sin mostrar signo alguno de molestia. Si no se cuidaba le iba a dejar marcas.

Apretó la tierna piel, emocionado por la idea.

Iba a marcarla, ella era suya.

Sólo suya.

—Recibe tu castigo, Rukia— ella lloriqueo contenta, ahora sin problema alguno para recibirlo. Casi lo distrae el obsceno sonido de piel chocando con piel, pero puede escucharlo, y eso le alienta a moverse más rápido—, esto es por ir por allí tentando a un hombre de Dios tan despreocupadamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— eran mentiras, en ella no había el más mínimo arrepentimiento—, limpie mis pecados con su enorme verga. Destruya todo rastro de impureza en mí.

—Eres una mujerzuela que añora ser manchada. No puedes ser salvada— la acercó incluso más, con el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello cayendo entre los senos de ella—, pero a partir de hoy serás mujer de un solo hombre, mi mujer. Mía y de nadie más. Tu coño no añorará la verga de alguien que no sea yo.

—Estoy sucia— lo abrazó con más fuerza, agachó la vista, su tono bastante convincente para cualquiera que había algo de remordimiento en ella, pero Ichigo sabía cuál era su verdad—, tan sucia... Mis tetas, mi coño, mi espíritu, los estás ensuciando. Ensúcialos más. Ensúciame.

—Cállate— vuelve a tomar uno de sus pechos en su boca, esta vez para morderlo hasta que le hizo sangrar—, yo tengo el control aquí. Yo decido que tanto voy a profanarte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es gemir; gime para que Dios sienta envidia de no tenerte, porque nunca te tendrá, no después de esta noche.

—Sólo tú— la empuja para quedar con la espalda completamente apoyada en el altar, deseando admirarla, ver su cara llena de gozo. Ella usa sus piernas para atraerlo de una manera diferente, Ichigo queda con su cadera pegada a la de ella, no termina de salir de ella cuando vuelve a entrar debido a la proximidad, sus montes rebotan con mayor intensidad—, ni hombre ni bestia podrá tenerme jamás. Eres tú, solamente tú.

—Nadie podrá probar las delicias de tu cuerpo. Nadie te hará caer en tentación por el deseo. Nadie jamás logrará doblegar tu fe por la carne. Toda tú eres mía a partir de ahora. Eres mía— le jaló el cabello, exigiendo su respuesta—. Dilo o me detendré.

—Toda tuyaaaah— no lo dudó ni un segundo, no permitiría que él se detuviera.

—Te dejaré marcada para toda tu vida, quedarás arruinada, ¿qué le dirás a la Madre Superiora cuando se dé cuenta que estás embarazada?— aumentó la velocidad, sacándole a Rukia un gritó aún más agudo y sonoro—, porque de aquí no saldrás si no estás llena de mi simiente.

—Hazlo, quiero todo de ti— no había pudor alguno, e Ichigo siente cómo sus paredes se contraen con mayor fuerza, evidentemente a causa de sus palabras—, Sacia todo lo que te ha sido negado en este coño caliente que ha estado deseando sentirte desde hace tanto. Haz que el placer y el dolor sean imposibles de ser distinguir. Dame todo, tu lujuria, tu pecado, tu enorme verga y tu espeso semen.

—No te importa si me vengo dentro ¿verdad? No puedes esperar por ello.

—Por favor, hazlo, imprégname con tu semilla. Cae en desgracia mientras te corres dentro de mí. I-Ichi…

—Ah— deja salir un gemido ronco, fue como si algo hubiera explotado, dejando salir todo de él para ella. El consentimiento de Rukia era lo único que le faltaba para terminar. La pelinegra gritó, extasiada, sintiendo el calor de su eyaculación llenar su interior, los dedos de los pies curvandose mientras rasguña su antebrazo.

Salió de su interior, con ella soltando un lloriqueo triste al sentirse vacía y él con su miembro flácido, satisfecho por haberse liberado.

Aunque ambos sabían que esto no era suficiente.

Ichigo se regaló a sí mismo unos instantes para admirarla con detenimiento, su piel estaba mucho más sonrosada, transpirando por las acciones que habían realizado, con los ojos brillando y la boca hinchada por sus besos, sangre aun borboteando lentamente de su seno hasta llegar a sus costillas y su cadera con indicios de que hematomas se iban a formar.

La besó con ternura disculpándose en silencio por ser tan bruto, pero ella igualmente le dice sin palabras que todo está bien.

Siente como el calor de nuevo inunda su cuerpo, deseando estar unido a ella como de antaño.

Los movimientos de Rukia son casi erráticos, restregándose contra él, tomando el cordel del crucifijo para arrancarlo. Ichigo no prestó atención cuando ella lo arrojó lejos, como si fuera una ofensa hacía ella. La castigó mordiéndola en su pecho izquierdo, acercándola con malas intenciones.

Le abre las piernas, con su delicioso coño rebosando de la mezcla entre el orgasmo de Rukia y su semen. Baja, besando el hueso del pubis, acariciando la cara interior de sus muslos con ternura para morder la piel, anticipándole aquello que venía.

Rukia estiró las naranjas hebras de cabello, queriendo apresurar sus acciones.

—Ichigo…

—Pero qué impaciente eres— acarició la protuberancia que coronaba su intimidad, causando que Rukia tiemble levemente mientras suspira contenta por su atención—, no tienes ni esa virtud... y sin embargo me vuelves loco.

—Esa es mi única virtud, aah— mete dos de sus dedos, mezclando aún más los fluidos y al mismo tiempo obligando a la cavidad a expulsar una parte de lo que le había obligado a entregarle.

—Que desperdicio— le ofrece sus dedos a Rukia, que los mete a su boca gustosa, probando esta vez el sabor de ambos. Mientras succiona sus dedos acaricia el ahora miembro casi completamente erecto, usando sus uñas estimular la cálida carne.

—Dios… — desvergonzado llamaba su nombre, no era digno. No lo era, no más, pero no podía con el gozo que le invadía.

—Aquí no existen los dioses, Ichigo— como siempre, Rukia no perdía la oportunidad de blasfemar, incluso si se encontraba masturbándolo—, estamos tú y yo. Nadie más.

—Cuida tu blasfema boca, bruja— le advirtió, esta vez sin la intención de simplemente quedarse en palabras, como es lo usual, sino también de implementar el castigo físico. Podían pecar, pero negar la existencia del ser superior era otro nivel.

—No veo la mentira— Ichigo volvió a tomarla de los cabellos, pero ella no se retractó en ningún momento—, estamos desnudos, deseosos de unir nuestros sexos como un par de animales. No existe nada que no sea algo natural y salvaje entre nosotros.

—Entonces me recibirás como si fueras un animal. Como una perra en celo deseosa de su macho.

La jala brusco, obligándola a bajar del altar y casi tirándola al suelo para él mismo bajar tras ella. Rukia le miraba desafiante pese a lo peligroso que podría hacer sentir a otra mujer por cómo la veía en ese momento, y por ello le dio la vuelta.

La empujó, pegando su cabeza contra la superficie del altar, quedando inclinada. Tomó con su mano libre su cadera mientras con sus pies la obligaba a separar sus piernas.

Pasó su mano por su miembro, usando la imagen frente a él como inspiración para asegurarse de estar completamente listo para penetrarla.

La joven estaba quieta, apacible y perfectamente vulnerable para él. Pudo ver como entre sus piernas escurren sus fluidos y manchan el suelo sagrado. Nuevamente introdujo sus dedos, tres para ser exactos, hasta la falange distal, apenas lo suficiente para mojarlos totalmente. Aprovecho esa lubricación natural para masturbarse, respirando con fuerza.

Ella soltó un quejido molesto, insatisfecha por no ser estimulada, ni siquiera podía verlo para excitarse viéndole estimulándose a su costa. Ichigo le soltó una nalgada, dejando su mano ligeramente marcada en la piel. Rukia se removió, e Ichigo repitió, sacándole un quejido no de dolor, sino placer.

—Me recibirás cuando yo lo deseé—La sujetó de los cabellos, obligándola a arquearse—. Tú sólo recibirás mi verga y eventualmente mi semilla, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Jaló hasta que su cara estaba contra la de ella, soltando azotes a la regordeta carne de sus redondas nalgas. Seguro que iban a quedar moretones allí también, la nívea tez de Rukia no le favorecía para ocultar los rastros de su paseo por su cuerpo.

Pero para Ichigo esto era mucho mejor. Quería dejarla completamente marcada. Que no hubiera parte de su cuerpo que dejará en duda si la había logrado pervertir o no.

Rukia recibió el castigo, quieta, aguantando, o más bien disfrutando, del castigo físico.

Ichigo pudo ver como su humedad una vez más llegaba hasta el suelo. Era hora.

Puso sus manos en su cadera, obligándola a levantar, incluso aún más, su trasero para él, inmediatamente penetrándola.

—Deberías verte, Rukia, recibiéndome como la perra que eres.

—Ah, ah— gime sin vacilación. Esto no era una penitencia, era una recompensa.

La hizo apoyar los brazos en el altar y que uniera ambas palmas de las manos, imitando la pose usada para rezar.

—Ora— la embiste con mayor fuerza—, pide perdón por ser una ramera ofrecida a un hombre de fe— ella continúa gimiendo, ignorando sus órdenes— te dije que oraras.

Le jala del cabello, deteniéndose completamente. Esto era una tortura para él, percibir como sus paredes vaginales apretaban con fuerza, sin mover ni un sólo músculo para postergar, aunque fuera por poco poco más, su clímax. La pelinegra se resiste, por lo cual vuelve a dar una nalgada, esta ocasión más fuerte que todas las anteriores.

Rukia grita en una mezcla de dolor y placer, y empieza a balbucear:

—Oh, he sentido tus bondades y, aun así, como una malagradecida me resisto a ti— Ichigo empieza un vaivén lento, dándole su recompensa, pero a la vez sin impedirle que continúe—. Pero quiero más. Necesito más. Me he vuelto codiciosa de sentirte en mi interior, de sentirme plena por ti, de cómo llenas mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Ichigo sale casi completamente, con solamente la cabeza dentro, para volver a entrar despacio, disfrutando de cómo su vagina lucha por retenerlo.

—Sigue.

—Quiero todo de ti. Quiero sentir todo tu poder, sigue obrando en mí, que nunca había sentido una satisfacción como esta— suelta un gemido largo y profundo, sintiéndole llegar hasta el fondo, tira del mantel, buscando algo de apoyo—, quiero todo de ti para mí. Se siente tan duro dentro de mí, extendiéndome hasta el extremo de casi partirme a la mitad mientras entra y sale de mi coño. Sigue así, corrompiendo mi cuerpo con esa maravilla de herramienta que te ha dado la naturaleza. No dejes de penetrarme, de complacerme como yo lo hago contigo. Quiero sentir como vacías tu simiente en mi interior para dar vida. Quiero ser impregnada por esta gran verga que me hace enloquecer.

—Eres una blasfema— golpeó con un poco más de fuerza su cadera contra sus nalgas—, pero no lo puedes evitar, ¿cierto? En todo lo que puedes pensar es en mi verga enterrada hasta lo más profundo de tu coño— Rukia asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Te gusta, verdad, Perra? Dilo, te encanta sentirte usada como si carecieras de valor— vuelve a gruñir, como una bestia preparada para hacerla pedazos—, dímelo, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado fantaseando con esto? Con tener mi verga para ti sola.

—Oh, Ichigo, ha pasado tanto.

— ¿Cuánto?— su voz no ocultó sus celos, recordando que Rukia ha sido la mujer de otro hombre. Lo único que Rukia puede hacer es gemir, incapaz de formular palabras— ¿Quién te está poseyendo justo ahora, Rukia?

— ¡I-Ichi-go!— gritó, y él la recompensó poniendo su mano entre sus muslos, acariciando la pequeña perla que le hizo arquearse todavía más.

— ¿Quieres a alguien más?— Rukia se vuelve a perder en el placer, no habla, dedicándose exclusivamente a disfrutar de lo que le era ofrecido—, te hice una pregunta.

— ¡No! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡A nadie más!— ruega al notar como se detiene, antes de que pueda volver a lo suyo ella ya está moviendo sus caderas con las suyas, golpeando su trasero con su pelvis. Impaciente.

Palmea su trasero con cuidado, ya está bastante sonrosado y realmente no es un área en la que desee dejar moretones, quiere que conserve ese adorable color rojizo y no tome matices más oscuros.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—No hay palabras para explicarlo. He estado pensando en ti cogiéndome, tanto que hacía que me mojara toda, deseando que fueras tú y no mis dedos los que estuviera dentro de mí hasta llegar a correrme en tu dura verga y tu semen saliera lentamente de mi interior. Es todo lo que quería, no hay nada más que pueda pedir. Por fin te tengo para mí. Eres mío, como yo soy tuya.

Ichigo no resiste mucho después de sus palabras, no esperaba que Rukia encontrará incluso en estos momentos una manera tan implacable de excitarlo.

—Quédate quieta.

Ella obedece, sabiendo que algo mejor estaba por venir. Reanudó las penetraciones lentas y profundas, hundiéndose tan profundo como puede, no dispuesto a permitir que una sola gota de su semilla quede fuera.

Con unas dos o tres penetraciones más, no estaba seguro de cuantas habían sido, consiguió llegar a un clímax que le robó el aliento.

Rukia suspiraba, agradeciéndole, una y otra vez, casi inaudible.

No le va dejar así, por lo tanto, apretó el clítoris apenas cubierto por los cortos rizos entre sus dedos, con su pene semi erecto aún sin salir de ella, estimulándole hasta el punto que sus piernas temblaban, prácticamente estaba escurriendo.

Siente el clímax de Rukia en su miembro, sacándole un quejido, ella gime bajo, tratando de prolongar su propio éxtasis. Ichigo continúa, moviéndose suavemente, logrando que Rukia cierre los ojos mientras teníe un segundo orgasmo, enfocándose exclusivamente en este.

Salió de ella con cuidado, tratando que salieran sus fluidos, pero ella estaba tan llena que fue inevitable.

El fino mantel estaba ahora en el suelo, totalmente ensuciado. Profanado por ambos. Afuera el cielo se está cayendo, pareciera que sería el fin del mundo, un segundo diluvio por su pecado cometido.

Y sólo entonces, separado por apenas unos centímetros de Rukia, aun ligeramente excitado, es que cae en cuenta de sus acciones.

Rukia está arrodillada, sin fuerzas, respirando con dificultad y cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

Él hizo esto.

Ya no se trataba acerca de que debía de hacer como sacerdote, sino como hombre.

La había lastimado, no había otra palabra para las marcas que había en la piel de Rukia.

—Rukia yo…

—Ni lo pienses— se levantó con esfuerzo, hasta quedar frente a él, desnuda, sin un ápice de sentirse vulnerable. Como si no le hubiera violentado con brutalidad.

—Hice mal. No eres una mujerzuela, ni una zorra...Rukia, eres mi mujer y yo soy tu hombre— acarició su mentón, los truenos suenan con mayor fuerza, combatiendo una batalla campal contra los latidos de su corazón—, lamento tanto haberte hablado así, haberte maltratado de esta manera.

—No tienes que sentirte mal— le besa castamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus cortos cabellos, Ichigo se maravilla de poder verla a la luz de las velas, que arden con mayor vida que de costumbre—, has hecho justamente aquello que yo quería que hicieras, créeme que si no me gustara te habría pedido que te detuvieras.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hacía?

—No digas tonterías, sabes que es verdad lo que digo— pasó su mano por su mejilla, tratando de inspirarle confianza en ambos.

—Te amo, Rukia, no debí tratarte así. No deberías perdonarme.

—No puedes amar sin odiar un poco. No somos seres puros, somos carne y hueso, deseando consumir. Incluso si hubiera sido diferente, la acción no cambia. Tu tomas de mí y yo tomo de ti, destruyendo y creando en el otro— le besó el mentón poniéndose de puntillas, apenas alcanzando a rozar la piel. Ichigo la acercó a ella para que se besaran con pereza, sin prisa alguna, como si no estuvieran en un lugar considerado sagrado, Ichigo soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como se estaba poniendo duro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Deberíamos detenernos.

—No tenemos que. Yo deseo esto. No requiero que seas tierno, siempre lo eres, cuidando de mí. Quiero que seas tú. Descarga tu tentación en mí.

— ¿Quieres que sea violento?— la jala de sus caderas, poniendo su creciente erección entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

Rukia sonríe, le es inevitable querer obedecerla.

La besa con rudeza, mordiendo sus labios, con su lengua en su cavidad, Rukia le recibe gustosa, sin negarse, no con miedo a lo que ocurrirá a continuación, sino con anhelo.

—Lo deseo más que nada— lo atrajo suavemente hasta que Ichigo sintió que chocaban con el altar. Ichigo no se detiene, no cree tener la capacidad de parar. Besa su cuello, toma su cabello entre sus manos. La muerde, no se mide ni un poco, la hace sangrar. Rukia suelta un quejido que le saca del trance—, recuéstate.

Ella le pide y él piensa que obedecer es lo mejor que puede hacer para compensar sus acciones previas. Sube y se recuesta, el altar es un poco pequeño para él, la roca estaba un poco fría lo que hace que estremezca brevemente pero Rukia no demora en ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que se sienta rodeado por su calor. Ichigo suspiró al sentir como la humedad goteaba lentamente sobre su pene, la sangre de la herida de su cuello cae hasta el pecho de él. Se queda callada, como si estuviera en un trance, aleja su vista del pecho, para posarla en su boca. Estos tienen aún un poco de su sangre.

Ella pasó sus dedos por su herida, tomando la sangre con delicadeza. Posteriormente, los puso entre sus labios, pintándolos en su totalidad con el rojo líquido, lo pasa hasta su barbilla, una línea que llegará hasta su esternón. Como si se tratará de una pintura, sonrío al ver su resultado final, e Ichigo tuvo que controlar el impulso de probarla de esta manera.

Ella se agachó, ahora poniendo en contacto sus sexos, moviendo sus caderas con cuidado, sin meterlo dentro, estimulandolo como si nada. Apenas tuvo su hombro al alcance, mordió con la suficiente fuerza para dañar el tejido.

Cuando se volvió a erguir pudo ver sus deliciosos labios pintados de rojo.

Lo besó, intercambiando sangre, sus lenguas luchando una batalla sin ganadores.

—Está hecho...— dijo en un susurro seductor contra su oreja, haciendo que Ichigo se estremeciera en silencio mientras apretaba la carne de sus caderas. Ella se separó, sin aliento, no pudiendo con la felicidad en su interior, lo arañó con mayor fuerza los pectorales, no queriendo dejarle ir— eres mío, y yo soy tuya. Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, y por fin te encontré.

—Aquí estoy— Ichigo no sabía a qué se refería, pero suponía que era por ese abrumador sentimiento que le embargaba, el sentir que había encontrado una parte de él. No alcanzó a preguntar porque ella de nuevo se acomodó para besarle, aún con rastros de sangre en sus labios, y le correspondió con pasión, mezclando la sangre.

Algo cambió.

No sabía que era, probablemente no podría definirlo aunque lo intentará. Era como si sus cuerpos se hubieran fundido para hacer uno solo, cómo encontrar la pieza exacta que le hacía falta, como si el universo hubiera confabulado para que llegaran justo a ese momento. El tirado en un altar con ella encima de él como un depredador jugando con su presa.

Ichigo adoraba esto que no tenía nombre.

Las ansias gobernaron su ser, la realidad parece dejar de existir, todo su ser arde, siente que le gobierna una energía ajena. Su verga está tan dura que duele, expectante y preparada por y para más.

No creía posible tener ese aguante, sobre todo por todos esos años de castidad voluntaria.

Se arqueó contra ella, sintiéndose vulnerable, con las manos temblando, esperando que ella por fin decidiera que era el momento adecuado de volver a su interior.

Rukia por un instante se pone seria, le mira con detenimiento, e Ichigo siente que se volverá loco de verdad si es que no le permite introducirse en ella. Apenas y había pasado un poco y ya la añoraba. Le ve suplicante, sintiendo que está a punto de verse consumido por un fuego interior al mismo tiempo que siente frío cuando ella deja de acariciar su tórax.

—Yo seré tu señora, y no ese falso dios que te da penurias. A mí me darás tu cuerpo y tu amor... a cambio yo te daré exactamente lo mismo.

Su voz suena celestial, es lo más cercano a una experiencia divina que Ichigo ha tenido.

—¡Sí, joder sí! Seré tu esclavo si así lo deseas— ella podría ser el mismísimo diablo y aun así la seguiría a todas partes. No creía que fuera capaz de vivir plenamente sin ella. Se siente como un macho cabrío esperando por ser sacrificado, quizás ya lo ha sido, ya le había ofrecido su sangre sin más.

—No, tú serás mi igual. Mi único— toma su pene con sus pequeñas manos, lo posiciona de tal manera que queda rozando sus labios menores, haciéndole sentir lo húmeda que está para él, igualmente deseosa de continuar, ella se menea con lenta precisión, acariciando su hinchado y erecto clítoris con la cabeza de su pene, haciendo a Ichigo desesperar—. Mi cuerpo es un templo, debes de comportarte con propiedad. Mi nombre es una oración. Dilo.

—Ru...kia…

—Si te entregas a mi, cambiaré tu vida. Lo prometo. Irás al paraíso una y otra vez, probarás las mayores delicias que este mundo puede ofrecer, mirarás las estrellas en un cielo claro— gime suavemente, sin detenerse, Ichigo mueve también las caderas con suavidad, sin capacidad de apartar la vista de cómo se frotan el uno contra el otro. Su pene está brillando ante la luz de las velas a causa de los fluidos de ella que incluso estaban llegando a su vientre—. Y, sin embargo, eso no será suficiente, porque siempre querrás volver a mí.

—Por favor— pide. No, ruega, por ella, perdido entre las palabras de ella, se entrega como ella se entregó a él. Puede apreciar la malicia en sus orbes violetas, es demasiado evidente.

— ¿Quieres volver a sentir mi pequeño coño envolviendote? ¿no? — Ichigo asiente en silencio, ya rogando con la mirada, y Rukia tiene piedad, así que no le hace esperar mucho. Lo coloca en su caliente cavidad, introduciéndolo lenta y tortuosamente, Ichigo aprieta la quijada, sus dientes chirriando y sabe que la fuerza ejercida en la cintura de ella era tanta que dejará marcas de cada uno de sus dedos—, ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

—Oh, joder Ichigo— sólo lleva la mitad, y se siente totalmente llena—, me encantas. Te quiero todo para mí.

Le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, estirando el cabello, e Ichigo no alcanza a contestarle porque levanta las caderas con un ronco gemido, obligándola a tomarle completamente, sacándole un quejido doloroso. A Ichigo le excita este nuevo ángulo, puede verla, todo de ella a la luz de las velas que iluminan de tal modo que pareciera que estuvieran en plena tarde, para su gran satisfacción.

Levanta su cadera, embistiendo con rudeza. Rukia quería que fuera rudo. E iba a serlo.

Rukia se retuerce de placer, con las uñas de Ichigo ahora rasguñando sus caderas y muslos, dejando rojizos caminos detrás y las propias aferrándose a sus hombros para corresponder sus embestidas con igual fervor, golpeando la carne con carne, sin temor a que todo aquel que estuviera cerca pudiera escucharlos. Sus senos rebotaban al ritmo de sus embestidas y de sus propias caderas, porque ella no se podía estar quieta. Suben y bajan, hipnotizando a Ichigo.

—Que deliciosas se ven tus tetas— gime contenta por el halago incluso antes de que Ichigo las tome entre sus manos, casi cubriendolos en su totalidad con sus grandes y cálidas manos, sintiendo los pezones duros contra sus palmas.

—Me alegra que te gusten—mueve sus caderas en círculos, regalándole a Ichigo una nueva sensación y mejorando el ritmo.

—Gustarme es poco decir— ella suelta una risita, que se ve interrumpida para volver a gemir por una penetración especialmente profunda que hizo sus nalgas rebotar—, me encanta ver como rebotan al recibirme.

—A mi me gusta tu dura y grande verga.

Motivado por ese último movimiento y sus palabras, toma una sus nalgas con una mano y la cintura con la otra, acercándola a su pecho, sintiendo como sus pezones rozan contra su piel, apretando la carne, aumentando todavía más la velocidad. Rukia ya no iba a ser capaz de contestarle tras esto. No duran mucho en esa posición pues ella se endereza, permitiéndole ver con total claridad cómo su miembro entra y sale de su intimidad mientras los fluidos se esparcen por ambos cuerpos, haciéndolos brillar. Sintiendo la necesidad del estímulo, la pelinegra toma sus rosados pezones entre sus dedos.

—Joder, sí. Tócate para mi.

Rukia soltó un grito con regocijo tal que la parroquia pareció temblar, e Ichigo sintió como llegaba a la cima por tercera ocasión al unísono que Rukia, con esa elegancia que le caracteriza, se arqueaba por la dicha, con sus caderas aun luchando por subir y bajar mientras mantenían sus sexos unidos.

De manera tan rápida que ni siquiera pudo procesarlo, de la espalda de Rukia surgieron dos enormes alas tan negras como el vacío. Las alas se extendieron en toda su envergadura, como si se tratara de un espasmo, cubriendo la luz y tirando las velas próximas.

No prestó atención a eso, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Rukia.

El fuego creció, devorando la madera del templo y las figuras que habían sido testigos de su pecado, todo se encontraba iluminado gracias a las crecientes llamas, el calor era cada vez más intenso hasta llegar a ser mortal. Cualquiera habría corrido aterrado ante la idea de morir.

Pero Ichigo no podía estar más tranquilo, entre sus alas. Estaba con la mujer que amaba, la mujer que deseaba, la mujer que jamás dejaría ir.

No se detienen, no les importa nada, tan sólo quieren la piel caliente del otro contra la suya.

Nada es más importante que el ahora.

—Eres un ángel— bromeó, pero sabía que no lo era, las filosas garras negras y los colmillos afilados no eran propio de uno, pero no había cuernos ni cola para llamarle diablesa—, te ves hermosa saltando sobre mi verga.

—Tú te ves tan irresistible. Quiero estar así contigo para toda la eternidad, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Joder, sí— no lo dudó ni un instante. Eso era todo lo deseaba. No necesitaba nada más. Ella, emocionada por su afirmación, se apoyó en sus muslos para impulsarse con mayor brío, ahora ambos podían ver como su pene casi salía completamente de ella para volver a ser devorado, forzando su coño hasta el límite de lo siquiera posible, así como el bulto que se formaba en su vientre cada que se introducía totalmente dentro de ella.

— ¿Para siempre?

—No sé qué tan largo sea "para siempre", pero no te voy a dejar ir. Jamás.

Ella rió, aun moviéndose, brindándole a Ichigo placer sexual, que igualmente le hacía sentir cálido. Se veía tan bella.

Es una promesa.

Rukia aumentó la velocidad y frotó con sus dedos su pequeño clítoris, la señal que necesitaba para saber que podía a tomar su propio ritmo por su cuenta.

—Ichigo... ah… vierte tu simiente en mí una vez más. Correte dentro— pidió desesperada, como si pudiera morir en caso de que le desobedeciera—. Quiero quedar preñada.

—Vertiré mi simiente en tu vientre fecundo— todo estaba en llamas, como si su Dios le hubiera llevado al infierno en vida. No obstante, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era esa necesidad de eyacular. Dentro. En lo más profundo de Rukia—. Me voy a correr, voy a llenarte.

—Sí, todo para mí, ¡sólo para mí!— tan codiciosa como siempre, con la piel perlada y gimiendo sin discreción alguna.

—Ansió verlo henchido con mi progenie— dio una última estocada, toda la resistencia que poseía se le escapaba del cuerpo mientras Rukia gritaba extasiada, sintiéndose más llena que nunca, contrayéndose, exigiendo más mientras su propio orgasmo explotaba.

Ella definitivamente va a quedar embarazada. Pensó Ichigo, sintiendo cómo salía el segundo y tercer disparo de su semen, deseando poder darle más.

Se escucha un rayo, esta vez demasiado cerca.

El fuego se aviva aún más.

Afuera puede escuchar gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda para detener el incendio.

Ni uno ni el otro se inmuta, no pueden escuchar nada que no sean los latidos del corazón del otro ni sentir algo más que el calor que el de sus pieles rozando.

La verga semi flácida de Ichigo vuelve a la vida. Se miran a los ojos, y no dudan en volver a realizar la tan primitiva y pecaminosa danza.

El placer de su unión es lo único que les importa.

.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me ha gustado el resultado final, aunque al mismo tiempo siento que le falta, pero por esas mismas razones estoy hasta el tope de longfics y no quería otro más a la lista, sobretodo cuando la idea es escribir solamente lemon.
> 
> En fin, espero escribir el epílogo, que sin duda alguna será mucho más corto y será el "vivieron felices por siempre" definitivo.
> 
> ¡No olviden dejar review! Es mi única paga por todo el trabajo, no sean codos :3 estuve un mes y medio escribiendo, desperdiciando mis vacaciones frente a la computadora y pasando una crisis existencial porque no podía escribir el lemon (nunca había escrito sexo duro). Debo de decir que aunque me encanta escribir, motiva mucho leer que a alguien le han gustado mis ideas y lo que escribo... ¡lo cual será recompensado con más fanfics! Así todos ganamos.
> 
> Como advertencia final, después de esto ya casi nada me dentendrá por pudor jajajaja. Esperen mis futuros proyectos ;)
> 
> .
> 
> Glosario:
> 
> 1 Unp de los Quincy, el que dejo tuerto a Kyoraku. La Madre Superiora es la que Kempachi se mató.
> 
> 2 Señor feudal.
> 
> 3 Es una imagen de la Virgen María pero al estilo japonés.
> 
> 4 Discurso o sermón sencillo que pronuncia en público un sacerdote y que contiene explicaciones o instrucciones sobre ciertas materias religiosas.
> 
> 5 Sable corto tradicional japonés de unos 30 a 60 centímetros.
> 
> 6 Espíritu/demonio/monstruo pertenecientes al folclore japonés.


End file.
